25 Days, My Name
by CrazySugar
Summary: Maron is starting summer vacation with a guessing game. With Chiaki, Yamoto, Miyako and Maron, nothing will ruin this game that takes place. Sorry if the chapter numbers keep growing shorter...there are new chapters, though! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Maron?" No answer was given to Toudaiji, Miyako, who was standing outside of Maron's apartment door. "MARON?!" She banged her fist on the door, steam coming out of her head. "FINE! SEE IF I CARE!" She stomped away from the door.

'_She'll__ get in trouble and have to deal with Pakkyaramao Sensei_.' Miyako snickered at the thought as she left the lobby silently, leaving poor Kusakabe, Maron sleeping.

Maron got up and saw her alarm clock flash 7:59. Her eyes widened as she jumped off her bed, got dressed, washed up and grabbed her bag and apartment keys. She sprinted passed the elevator and took the stairs. She had no time to check if there was mail from her parents, who had left her there to live since she was 10.

'_Damn Miyako! She could've at least TRIED to get into my apartment and wake me. When I see her, I'm—," _Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into the boxes that were near the entrance of the lobby. They toppled over her making her day even worse than it was. "Owww, when the heck did these get here?"

"Sorry about that. I guess putting them by the entrance was the worst idea. I didn't know a cute, clumsy girl would go and knock them over. It slipped my mind!" The sarcastic voice said. Maron opened her eyes after the boy picked her up by the arm. She glared at him while she blushed embarrassingly. She snatched her hand away as she started to stomp away.

"I have school to attend, if you don't mind," she yelled to him. He smirked as he watched her hips sway from side to side.

(( School ))

The recorder screeched as Maron covered her delicate ears and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pakkyaramao Sensei. My alarm—,"

"Don't give me excuses, Kusakube," the teacher said, lifting a bucket of water into Maron's hand. "Out in the halls this instant." Maron threw her head down dramically and walked outside and leaned against the wall. She suddenly heard the principal and someone else laughing. She turned her head towards their direction and gasped silently as she twitched seeing the boy from her apartment talking animatedly to the principle. '_Box boy,'_ she thought to herself as she turned herself to face the wall and closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn't say anything to her. Their steps and voices drew closes as she held her breath, waiting for them to pass…. She sighed afterwards as they entered her classroom. Curiosity got to her when they entered her classroom. _'Don't tell me __**he's **__the new transfer everyone's been talking about for weeks.'_

The day ended as Maron headed towards gym for her gymnastics practice. Her classmates were whispering to each other words like 'Did you see him?' or 'isn't he the cutest thing?!' or even 'I wonder if we'll be in gym or lunch together.' It made me want to vomit. I accidentally dropped the ball and it rolled outside.

"Kusakabe-san, that was very reckless." Pakkyaramao sensei said.

"Sorry, sensei," Maron said as she ran after the ball. It was by a person's foot. She smiled with pride as she went to pick it up.

"So, we meet again. I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Nagoya, Chiaki, but you could call me Chiaki," he said in a deep, yet pure voice. Maron looked at him closely. '_I don't trust his face.'_

"No thank-you. I'll stay on last name bases, Nagoya-san," she replied coldly.

"What's your name," he asked.

"My name?"

"Yes, your name,"

"Let just call myself anonymous. I don't give my name to obnoxious boys like yourself," she said. Chiaki could hear the teasing sound in her voice as a small grin spread across her lips.

"Wait a—,"

"Chia-ki—," Miyako said, saying his name in long syllables. "Do you want to watch me practice gymnastics?" Maron took the liberty of leaving at this point. '_Thank-you, Miyako.'_

"I'm sorry, but I have to finish moving into the apartment," Chiaki said to Miyako.

"I see. Oh, well," she said and began to turn when he grabbed her arm, causing her to blush.

"I have a question," he said.

"Yes?"

"Who's that girl I was talking to?"

"That was my friend."

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, what's "your friends'" name?"

"Well, did she say what her name was?"

"She told me her name was anonymous."

"Then, that's her name that she chose to give you. It's not her real name, but she does this to everyone she meets, especially the boys. They find it…teasing and so does she. Take the hint, it's all a test to her. Think of it as… a guessing game! Well, got to go!" She waved to him and went back to the gym. Chiaki watched as Miyako walked away.

"Maron, are you seriously going to play the same game with this guy? He seems to be kind of sneaky. Watch out on how you play around with this guy, okay?" Miyako waited for an answer, but looked to see Maron not there. "Damn it, Maron!"

The recorder screeched from Pakkyaramao Sensei's blow.

"Now, now, Miyako, you were doing really good. Seriously, both you and Maron share the same mind," she said as she walked away.

Maron was in another world as she twirled around and lifted her leg 120 degrees. Her eyes softened as she smiled and closed her eyes, forgetting that anyone was there. Suddenly Chiaki came to mind and she glared at herself as she stomped toward the equipment and picked up a hoola-hoop and placed it on her arm and twisted it in a circular motion.

Practice was finally done and she decided to ditch Miyako. '_Humph, serves her right for ditching me this morning.'_ She continued to walk along the path. As she exited the school, she saw Chiaki at the corer of her eye."So, **anonymous**, do ya' want to walk with me? Wait, let me rephrase that," he grabbed Maron's arm and pulled her close to his side. "Let's walk together."

"Like I have a choice," she answered sarcastically.

"True. So, is gymnastics the only hobby you do?"

"Yes. But I also clean my apartment."

"How come? You live alone or something?"

"Well, sorta. I'm waiting for someone."

"Your boyfriend?"

"NO! Hey, since when did this turn conversation into twenty questions?!?!"

He shrugged his shoulders as they walked in silence, looking in every direction. The apartment buildings came into view and he loosened is grip. Once they stopped in front of the apartment, he grabbed her arms and looked her in the eye.

"Here's the deal : **You can ask a couple questions about what I do and I ask about your life**," he asked.

"How about," she grabbed his hand, removing it from her shoulder and gently shoving passed him, "no?" She entered her apartment and dropped herself onto her bed, "What a day." She smiled to herself. "Too bad Fin's not here anymore. It's so lonely without her. Well, off to the showers!"

She stripped her clothes off and turned the water on to warm/hot and stepped in after a few minutes of testing it. She sighed, feeling the warm water against her cool skin. After showering, she threw on a tank top and boxer shorts. It was six-thirty and she decided to go get a yogurt out of the fridge and a spoon. She needed to watch her girlish figure! She went outside to see billions of stars twinkling above her.

"Wow, I've never seen so many in my life," she said out loud.

"You sure about that?" She jumped and looked over to Chiaki with a scowl on my face.

"What are you doing over there?"

"I live here," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. She didn't know what to say, but she seemed furious and surprised. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"What do you want it to be," she snapped, but then sighed. "Sorry, it's just…fun, I suppose, to have people guess my name, don't you think?"

"Not really. I just give them my name. Not to anyone on the street, but to people I go to school with, see at Karate or if I talk to them for a really long time ad don't know their name. It's better to question on personality."

"I guess you're right. What do you think my name is?"

"Hmm…Mitsuki?"

"No."

"Haine?"

"NOPE! Nice names, but, no."

"Can't you tell me," he pleaded.

"Then that'll ruin my fun. Tomorrow starts vacation. You could figure it out by my personality. Hears the deal: if you don't find out my name in Twenty-five days, I'll tell you and that's the end of it, but if you do, you can have any prize you want."

"**Any **prize," he said with a grin. Maron rolled her eyes.

"Anything **but **getting into my pants or hitting any type of perverted jackpot. I'd like you to keep those thoughts to yourself and not show them physically." His grin faded into a glare.

"Is that all you think of me of," he asked with dramatic surprise with his hand on his chest. "I'm ashamed." Maron laughed and rolled her eyes once more.

"So, what's your answer," she asked.

"I'm up for it and if I win, you give me a kiss, unless there's a change of events." Maron was taken by surprise, but kept her cool.

"Fine by me. Don't chicken out on the kiss."

"I think you'll be the one to chicken out, anonymous."


	2. Chapter 2

[[ Tuesday: 5th Day of Game ]]

Maron walked towards her apartment, sighing. "Two hours and forty-five minutes". Miyako's words and her laughs ran through Maron's head as she glared at her friends' apartment door. She let out a "humph" and opened her apartment, slamming. Making sure everyone heard. She grumbled, the whole time while going through her closet to find something to wear, not knowing that Chiaki was listening and putting an infamous smirk on his face.

An hour later, Maron found her outfit. Thirty minutes later, she finished taking a shower and putting her clothes on. Fifteen minutes later, she finished putting on her make-up. Having nothing better to do, she grabbed her wallet purse and left the house. She couldn't bear staying in there for another minute, for, she would instantly be bored. She went to the elevator and prayed that Chiaki, or should I say Nagoya, wouldn't be on the other side, well, unfortunately….

"Well, well, well, if it isn't anonymous. I fancy seeing you here. But didn't Miyako tell you? The fair doesn't start for another forty-five minutes," Chiaki said, as a matter-of-fact, looking at the invisible watch on his hand. Maron rolled her eyes and went passed him as he held the elevator door open, preventing her from going to the bottom floor. He looked at her up and down in a noticeable way, making her impatient. "My, are we all dressed up, but the skirt could've been a little higher."

"Perv…can I get to the bottom floor? I'm not dumb about what the time is. Now, can you mind your own business and let me go down?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. She tried to push his arm away from the elevator door, but instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the elevator. "Idiot, why'd you do that?" She turned her back on him as he followed her, racing to get to her door and block her path.

"Tell me what your name is."

"NO! That's far too easy! You'll get to know me more at the fair." She shoved him as much as she could away from the door and opened her apartment door and walked in. Before she shut it, she smirked and looked at him. "Actually being as arrogant and perverted as you are, I don't think…I'll tell you much at the fair. BYE!" She slammed the door in his face and giggled to herself, hearing him on the other side of the door grumble.

Fifteen minutes before meeting Miyako, she put on her perfume, grabbed money and stuffed in her wallet purse and left, locking the door behind her. She dashed to the elevator, pressing the button as fast as possible, hoping the idiot wouldn't pop up. She got downstairs, without being interrupted and waited in the lobby.

"Umm…Kusakabe-san," someone said nervously. Maron turned around and saw Minazuki Yamato behind her. He looked the same, except that he got contacts and gained more courage, though he was still nervous around Maron and Miyako. He looked frightened, but she smiled a warm smile.

"Yamato-kun, how are you?"

"I'm f-fine. A-a-are you ready for the fair," he stuttered on all his words.

"Of course!" She came close to him and looked around for anyone. After it was safe, she then whispered to his ear, "Can you not call me by my name at all."

"Why," he whispered back.

"You remember that 'my name' game at the beginning of the year?" He nodded as she continued. "Well, since Chiaki is coming along, just call me anonymous. It's what Miyako and you must promise to do. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks and try not to make it slip out."

"Al—."

"ANONYMOUS," Miyako snickered, cutting Yamato off as Maron glared at her, "at least you came on time. All we have to wait for is Chia—."

"I'm right here," Chiaki said as he greeted Yamato and Miyako, but only smirked at Maron, who glared right back. As they left, Yamato and Miyako were engaged in conversation, while Chiaki and Maron walked silently in back of them, exchanging facial expressions at each other.

"Is your name Kyoko? Or Chocola, Karen, Mizuno, Raltsone…..," Chiaki kept going on as she balled her hands into fists, and started tuning red as his voice ran through her head.

"Will you stop naming names?!!? Jeez, you kept naming all of Arina Tanemura's work," she said as Chiaki blushed and glared at her.

"H-how'd you know," he snapped weakly.

"It's so obvious," she grinned smugly and looked at him, "you're into cheesy girly romances, aren't you?"

"NO I'M NOT!! HOW COME YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT IT?! Aren't you a little too **old** to read Manga?!"

"Aren't **you**?!"

"Guys?"

"WHAT," Maron and Chiaki spat at Miyako.

"I was just going to tell you that we're here, but if you guys want to continue this, me and Yamato wouldn't mind watching, but we'd also like to move along at the moment," she said with a glare.

"Oh," both Maron and Chiaki said as they looked at each other and then looked away. It seemed like nothing happened between them. It was all covered up by fun until Maron started it all over again. She elbowed Chiaki playfully with a grin.

"So, why don't you tell me why you love Arina's work so much," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice as he glared playfully.

"Sure, then you wouldn't care to join me on a ride," he said with a smirk as she eyed suspiciously.

"Never-mind…" She began walking away, when he cupped his arm with hers and led her forcefully to the ferris wheel. "I'm terrified of heights," she said as a matter-of-fact.

"I find that hard to believe," he said.

"You never trust a word I say, do you?"

"Nope!"

They got onto the ride as it started to go up as she looked down to see Miyako wink and wave teasingly, making Maron shoot a cold stare at her as she turned to Chiaki.

"So, tell me, Nagoya, how is it you know so much about her characters?"

"I don't. I read Ribon magazine whenever I'm at the book store. It keeps me curious all the time. Her manga seems to pop up more than anyone else's. She's quite popular, don't you think?"

"Mm-hm. Is that why you know the characters names and strangely by heart?"

"Yeah, but by heart, I don't know why. I guess each of the main characters personalities remind me of someone."

"Oh." She looked at him as he looked out the window in thought. She looked out the window and saw that they were reaching the bottom. The ride ended, as she got off and ran to her Miyako, while Chiaki watched her.

"So," said Miyako in a teasing mood, "any romantic happenings?"

"What? NO, why would you ask that?"  
"Because he's mine, Maron, and you know it!"

"Miyako, you're so mean! Eh, good luck with trying to get him."

"Why do you say that?"

"He seems to have his eyes or thoughts on someone else."

"Wait, how do you know."

"Well, we were talking about how he knows so much about Arina's work and he started saying stuff how the characters 'relate and remind him of someone' and then he started looking out the window in thought. Now, tell me, what kind of sign was that?"

"_Anonymous_," she said remembering the promise, snorting and biting her lip as Maron shot a dirty look, "you don't know that for sure. It could be one of us. Just wait because not all of the results are in about him. Look, we've two hours left and don't look so down. Let's enjoy the rest of the night. In one hour, the bonfire dance will begin."

"I didn't know we were going to have a dance."

Maron yelled it a bit too loud, that Chiaki seemed to have overheard. He smirked as he saw Miyako hushing and scolding Maron for being loud. He started walking over with Yamato lagging behind.

"What was it that I hear about a dance," he said in a deep voice, causing Miyako and Maron to jump in surprise.

"Well, Nagoya-sama, it's a dance they have every year, where a guy asks a girl to dance with them once the wooden stacks are lit up," Yamato said.

"Thank-you for summarizing it up," Chiaki said and looked back at the girls, mostly eying Maron, who didn't look at him at all. "So, one of you girls want to dance? Miyako… _Anonymous_?"

"Okay, you can stop stressing the stupid stage name. I know it's dumb, but it's all I got at the moment," Maron replied.

"Well, since you spoke up, you're going to dance with me." He grabbed her hand and led her to the stack of wood, while Maron looked back seeing Yamato grin and Miyako wave and blow kisses. They were standing in front of the stack, waiting for it to be lit. Maron looked around and saw some couples cuddling together in each others' arms and she gulped looking at Chiaki, who was looking at her, but quickly made his eyes roam in a different direction.

Soon, the bonfire was lit and Chiaki immediately put wrapped one hand around her waist and the other intwined with her hand, while she put her left hand on his shoulder. They looked into each others' eyes as he twirled her around and put both her hands around his neck and circled his arms around her waist. The moment seemed to last for eternity. After the festival was over, Yamato left, since he lived on the other side of town and the rest travelled in their usual group. Maron stayed far from Chiaki, who kept looking at his hand.

"Did you have fun at your first school festival," Miyako questioned, breaking the silence.

"Huh, oh, yeah. It was different. I didn't know they did this kind of stuff at a school. I know they do it outside schools though, besides the…bonfire," Chiaki said. He seemed to have been thinking a lot on the subject.

"Well, you know, it's one of those nights to remember," Miyako said with a snort, "right, _Anonymous_?"

"Miyako…," Maron said as Miyako shrugged her shoulders.

"What, I couldn't help it!" Chiaki laughed as he watched the girls quarrel over many things.


	3. Chapter 3

(( Wednesday : 6th day of Game))

'DING!'

The sound of the elevator bought Maron back to life and to earth, for that matter. She stepped in, pressed for the first floor, and leaned against the elevator wall, sighing.

'_Who should I talk to_,' she thought questionably. '_Miyako?_' No, she has too big of a mouth, even Chiaki would hear it. '_Stella…?_' Yes, she'd understand what I'm going through. She's older and mature. Plus Maron hadn't seen her in a couple of days.

She got out of the elevator and exited out of the apartment building. It was hot, about 90 degrees. , the perfect summer temperature. She wore a yellow sun dress and a beige sun hat. She walked across the street to Izumi's and entered the café with a sigh.

It was cool inside as she scanned through room, eager to find Stella.

"Who are you looking for, Maron?" She jumped and looked up to see Izumi's blue eyes stare right into her brown ones, causing her to blush at the closeness.

"Your sister. Do you know where she is," Maron asked.

"She's in the back. While you wait, do you want something to drink?"

"Something cold." She smiled as he arched his brow.

"I know something cold. Like what?"

"A vanilla bean frappacino with java chips and whipped cream. Please."

"Coming right up." He flashed a grin before walking to the frappacino maker. She pulled out her wallet purse and looked up at the menus above the shop walls to see how much it was before taking the change out.

The shop was like a _Starbucks_ in her opinion. She'd been to one once or twice, since it was rare to find one. The difference was that she didn't feel so awkward here since she knew who everyone was.

"Here you go. One vanilla bean frappacino with Java chips and whipped cream," Izumi said.

"Thanks. Here's the change" she said, handing it to him as he shook his head.

"You know you don't have to pay for it. We're practically family."

"It doesn't seem fair though." She grabbed his hand and opened it, placing the money inside of it and closing it back up, her eyes never leaving his. "But thanks for your generosity."

"No problem."

"Maron," a familiar voice said as Maron looked over to who said it and smiled. Stella. She stood there with a purple tube top, a jean skirt and purple sandals.

"Stella," she said a little too excitedly, as she walked over quickly and gave her a hug. "I have so much to tell you! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too! But I can't talk right now. Can we talk later if you can? How about at 5:30 in the park," Stella said with a warm smile.

"I don't mind. I let you go for now." She gave Stella a kiss on the cheek and said her good- byes to Izumi. "Well, see you later!" She said walking out with her frappacino after saying good-bye.

She took a sip of her drink as she walked across the street, while cars were centimeters away from her.

She went back to the apartment and went to visit her friend Miyako. She knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds. She straightened up when she heard someone unlock the bolt and open it. It was Miyako's mother, who smiled and motioned her to follow, closing the door behind her.

"Miyako should be in her room," Mrs. Todaiji said with a sigh. "That's all she does now, since the case from last year—you know, with Kaitou Jeanne? She just stays in her room and plays video games and comes out for dinner and has short conversations with us."

"Oh, Maron! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Mr. Todaiji said, with cigarette in his mouth as he watched the news. "I've been tied down with work and working on different cases. The crime rate has gone down ever since Kaitou Jeanne disappeared."

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I just came to see Miyako," she paused and continued, "Do you really think—Jeanne was behind all the crimes."

"Who knows? I mean, that's the only reason why I—," his phone rang, as he answered it quickly. "Hello?!...mhm…mhm…what do you mean he's gone?! It took forever to find that idiot!...what?! Already…mhm…Alright, I'm on my way."

He sighed and looked at his wife as she nodded, understanding.

"Well, duty calls," he said putting his hat on and giving Mrs. Todaiji a peck on the lips and a quick 'bye' to both Maron and Mrs. Todaiji. "Oh," he said with his face peeking from the door, "Tell Miyako where I am if she asks."

"I will," Mrs. Todaiji said and smiled, facing Maron, "Alright, **now** we could to Miyako's room."

Maron nodded and looked at the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Miyako in cute poses from when she was younger, one with her parents at Disney land, one's when she was a baby, one's with her growing, up, birthdays and with her parents.

She looked forward, to see Ms. Todaiji knocking on the door. "Miyako, open the door, please. Maron is here." She waited for a couple seconds as the door barged open, causing Mrs. Toudaiji to jump and seeing Miyako grinning at Maron and grabbing her friend's hand.

"Thank-you mom," she said sweetly, as she slammed the door shut and sat Maron on the bed. "Alright you have a lot to tell me, Ms. Innocent."

"What the hell are you talking about," Maron said as her eyes widened. Did she see…?

"Well, let's just say, I usually get out of my room really late for a snack like I usually do," she said walking around her room. "Suddenly, I hear a thud in the hall and went to check what happened. I peeked out and I see you on top of Chiaki-kun. Now tell me, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Always taking things the wrong way," Maron mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Did you ever think that he pulled my hand and we both lost balance and I fell on top of him?"

"Well..""

"Hm?"

"Can I finish my sentence? Well you could say that, but what was that look on his face?"

"Perhaps it was a smirk? ; and it was dark, so how the heck could you see that?!"

"I have my ways," Miyako said innocently, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"5:00," she said eyeing her suspiciously, "Why? Don't tell me, there's a secret rendezvous with you and Chiaki!" She said with a glare as Maron blushed and waved her hands in a criss-cross motion.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Miyako. I'm meeting up with Stella, you know, the one from the—."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She's the woman from the café with her brother, who's gorgeous. How come?"

"Well, we have a lot of stuff to catch up on, so since she was busy, she decided that we should meet in about a half hour. So, I have to go in another ten minutes."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the park. It's such a nice day, so we decided there instead of in the busy café. We didn't want anyone eavesdropping on our conversations about everything."

"Hmm...I see," she said looking into Maron's eyes. "Well," she smiled, "have fun."

"Thanks Miyako," standing up as she said this as Miyako did the same. She gave her dear friend a hug and looked at her. "Well I'll see you. We should go out tomorrow. How about it? Its' summer and you can invite anyone you want."

"Alright, we'll talk tonight on the phone."

"Bye."

Maron left the building as she walked across the street and took a right turn and walked until she entered the park entrance and waited there. She looked at the clock that was placed in the middle of the entrance gates. 5:25. She had a little time to spare, so she sat down and looked at the entrance.

Her close friend, almost a mother and sister to her came right on time, out of breath it seemed as Maron smiled and walked over to her. She gave a wave as Stella smiled and waved back. The hugged and gave a peck on the cheek.

"Well, how are you Maron? Sorry about before. I was really tired from all the customers. It was hectic! I couldn't even catch my breath for a second!"

"I'm doing fine and it's okay. I saw how busy you were," Maron said assuringly, walking through the park as the breeze from the trees ran through their hair. "Nice breeze, huh?"

"Yeah. Thank God! So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, there's this guy, who moved into the apartment building and lives next door to me. He came into my class on the last day of school, which was pointless and now he sits next to me." Maron sighed. "Getting to the point, I started playing that 'My name' game with him, which I find pointless. For some reason, I want him to win," she said with a blush.

"I see. Have any incidents happened," Stella questioned and smiled once she saw Maron cheeks turn a light pink. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, what happened?"

"Well, it happened twice in one day. All of a sudden we would lose our balance and I'd end up on top of him! It causes my heart to jump and cheeks to heat up. He always has that devilish grin, which makes it…seductive, but I jump off him and act as if nothing has happened."

She looked at Maron face and then nodded.

"Hmm…you definitely like him. Your eyes say it all. Even if you are confused, your eyes hold something. Something very dreamy, yet you're unknown of what you feel. Your blush also says it all. Tell me, what prize he gets if he wins the game."

"Um…"

"Well?"

"A kiss," Maron said a little too low. Stella elbowed her in the ribs teasingly and grinned.

"What was that? You'll have to say it a little louder. My ears aren't audible for that low of a sound."

"A kiss," She blushed and looked away as Stella smiled at her and began to laugh as Maron pouted.

"And you desperately need that kiss don't you?"

"I-I guess! I mean, I've never had my first kiss and he's the only one that makes my heart beat at top speed and I'm sure he could hear it, too. He's an evil pervert, but he has a soft side, too. So," Maron said grinning, "How are you and your husband?"

"We're doing fine. I'm happy to see Russ every time I go home. You know, we did it."

"You did?!" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Maron, unless I'm making it up," she said sarcastically, "I always wanted kids and since he loves me so much and wants a child as well, he was willing, of course, to do it. I mean, really? What kind of guy would want to say no to sex?"

"I know! That's all they really want…and love." They laughed for a couple minutes as Maron thought back. She hadn't laughed like this in so long She might have laughed Miyako a lot and they have shared this king of laugh before, but the last time she laughed this hard was probably when she was younger and with her mom and dad.

"So, how many days does this boy have left for the game and what is this boy's name?"

"His name is Chiaki and he has nineteen days left."

"Chiaki…"chi" means 'thousand' and "aki "means 'autumn'. Well, I guess I should get going. I've missed Russ so much, even though I saw him this morning. We have to schedule an appointment and I have to go to the drugstore to get the instant pregnancy test. I'll see you around. I haven't talked to you this much, since the party from two years ago."

"Wow, that** is** a long time! Well, I guess you're right. You should go. You don't want to keep your needy husband waiting."

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know, you're the first person, besides my husband, who knows. I didn't even bother telling Izumi, since he's a brat. Well, I'll see you around," Stella said with a smile as the hugged.

"Bye, Stella. I'll see you soon!"

"Okay!" She watched Stella disappear, but she kept smiling and waving. Once Stella was gone she put her head down and smiled softly.

"Thousand autumns…I wonder what that could mean," she mumbled, walking back to the apartment.

________________________________________________________________________________  
**Hello, Readers! How do you like the story so far? I really appreciate the comments that you have all written. I'm trying my best to add all the characters and make them longer. I know I'm not that great of a writer( Sort of negative about myself ^.^ ), but this is my dream and you guys commenting are making me more confident about myself. I write this story, saying to myself '**_**I can do this'**_** over and over again. Thanks again! You guys are the best!!  
~C.S**


	4. Chapter 4

(( Friday : 8th Day of Game ))

[[ Only 17 days left ]]

"What does it mean," she asked.

"What are you talking about," he questioned back.

"Yeah, you're confusing Chiaki for God's sake! Am I right, Yamoto-kun," Miyako said, as she elbowed Yamoto in the ribs.

"I-I guess," Yamoto said, scratching his temple.

_'How the hell did I get into this,_' Maron thought, as she glared at Miyako. Her eyes dragged along, looking around the place. They were in a coffee shop inside of _La Belle Mall_. Miyako had called yesterday, saying they couldn't hang out, so she planned for us to meet by the mall. They had their ways of transportation: they had a car, cab and even train, if necessary.

The thing that made Maron in a grumpy mood is that she didn't know the two boys were coming.  
Maybe it was for the best. How else would Chiaki find out what her name was? Besides; being with the whole group made Maron feel comfortable! They hadn't been hanging out since after the last day of school. She blushed, recalling that she had danced with Chiaki at the bonfire that night.

"Er, Kusakabe? Are you alright?"

Maron flinched in surprise when she heard Yamoto's voice. It was embarrassing! They were all staring at her as she grinned sheepishly.

"What was this conversation about," Maron asked as she looked at Miyako.

"You were asking 'what does it mean', but what exactly are you talking about," Chiaki said, anxiously, as he leaned back on the chair, his arms crosses. He stared at her, as she tried to figure out what she meant by that question.

"Oh," Maron jumped and smiled.

"Finally," she heard Miyako mutter as she threw a glare at Miyako. Her eyes flickered back to Chiaki's grinning face.

"Your name is what I meant instead of _it_," she said stressing the word. She closed her eyes and sighed and reopened them. "What I mean is. What does your name mean? I know that **Chi **means 'thousand' and **aki** means 'autumn'. Thousand autumn. What does it—."

"Okay, okay, I get the point of the question," he said, ignoring the glare he was receiving, "It's sort of obvious on what my name represent or means, in your perspective. I was born in the autumn."

"When's your birthday?"

"October 17th. When's **your **birthday?"

"November 4th. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," he said flatly, "what's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Why do you like such a color," Miyako said, her nose scrunched up.

"I don't know Miyako! Why do you like pink?"

"T-that's not fair! Besides, pink is a common color liked by everyone."

Maron raised her brow and continued. "Well, that doesn't mean I'm everyone, so…stop accusing me!"

"Why you—"

"Guys," Yamoto's voice interrupted their intense fight on colors.

"WHAT," Maron and Miyako said at the same time irritated.

"Can you stop with your childish fight on colors? Do you want to be kicked out because of that? You're interrupting everyone else's time."

They looked up to see that everyone was staring at them, making comments like, "Disgraceful" or "Are they for **real**?" Maron and Miyako sat down awkwardly. Maron was trying to avoid Chiaki's intense gaze by looking at her friend.

"Well," said Miyako, breaking the silence, "Yamoto, can you come with me? I have something to ask you!"

"Miyako..," Maron said, balling her hands in to fists. She knew where Miyako was going this. She's hiding it under that face of…fake innocence!"

"Okay," said Yamoto. He was dragged out in an instant, leaving Maron and Chiaki by themselves. Maron started playing with her hair as looked anywhere, but at Chiaki's face.

"So," Chiaki started, breaking the silence, "did you miss me those couple days?"

'How cheesy,' Maron thought as she rolled her eyes playing along. "I did. It was so dreadful. I did nothing at all. I only thought about you those two, miserable days." She bit her lip trying not to smile.

"Why, my dear, why didn't you say so," he questioned, "I could've made arrangements and came over to give you what you want. And you know what _**that**_--," he was cut off when Maron kicked him in the shin.

"You should really keep your mouth shut sometimes. What comes out of it is a whole bunch of crazy, perverted stuff. Jeez, why do I put up with this?"

"Because I am irresistible."

"Yes," she said sarcastically, "you have answered my questions. I could've **never** done it without you!"

"You're welcome."

Part of the things that came out of his mouth were true answers even if I didn't admit it. Sometimes I just wanted to end this game, but she didn't want to come out and be like, "You know what, I like you. Let me tell you my name." She could only imagine his eyes widening and him laughing and saying, "I knew it!" or "I told you so."

She sighed, taking a sip of her drink. She must've been deep in thought, for he was looking at Maron confused.

"I'm…trying to figure you out," he said out of nowhere. Way to get off subject! "First you're all bored, then you have your glary moments, then you're playful and then, all of a sudden, you're bored again. **You**," he pointed, "are one confusing girl, you know."

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "That's what they tell me."

"Hmm, say, do you wanna go take a walk at the park?"

"Sure, but where? We're not exactly near the parts I'm more familiar with. We're at the Mall."

"I know. I'm not that dumb. Let's just take a bus then."

"Fine by me."

Maron sighed, a little uneasy. Who knows what this pervert can do. He can sneak in a hand in a inappropriate. His smile is…suspicious still to her. But you got to love someone like Chiaki. He's basically got girls swooning for him, yet he sticks around, hanging with her. '_I wonder if it's the game that keeps him near.' _She always thinks to herself. She has the advantage to make girls look at her and say "She's lucky."

"_Anonymous_," Chiaki said, smirking as she glared. She hated that stupid word, "We're here."

'_Wow, was I really in a daze for that long?_'

"Tell me, _Anonymous_, what keeps you in a daze for so long? Is this the reason why you don't get half the things we learn about in school," he questioned, grinning.

"Yeah basically," she said, not paying attention to the question until she programmed what he said and snapped out of it. She gasped. "Oh, I didn't—."

"Oh, but you did. No going back on your word."

"Evil," she mumbled.

"I heard—."

"It was intended to be heard."

"Aren't we getting a little feisty."

"Right back at ya!"

They laughed at their little quarrel of nothing and looked at each other. Their breaths were even. It was one of those moments you share after awkward or stupid situations. It was one that when time stops and everything moves into slow motion and you can hear your own heart beat. For once, Chiaki had a soft smile on his face, while Maron blushed, trying to cover it up. Sadly it wasn't working, for they froze in place.

'_I never noticed how beautiful his brown eyes were. Its' color is magnificent, even though ¾ of the population had brown eyes. Basically,'_ she thought.

She didn't realize that Chiaki had grabbed her hand and began walking, glancing at her every once in a while. Wait…when did this touching moment happen?! She looked at her watch. It was 5:30 and the sun was beginning to set. She looked at him, continuing to blush, her heart still racing. He looked back and cleared his throat.

"Back to the apartment," he questioned.

"Yeah. It's getting late and I'm exhausted. I wonder where Yamoto and Miyako ran off—," basically Maron cut herself off. She was sure Chiaki got the clue as they froze, looking to their right. There on the bench was Yamoto, with his glasses in one hand and his hand on Miyako's cheek as he kissed a flushed Miyako.

"I don't believe it," Maron muttered loud enough or Chiaki to hear.

"I can," he said, smiling.

"Well, yeah it's in front of your face, but did you expect those two—."

"Yeah, I knew there was something going on there. 'Took me a while for me to figure it out. Finally the poor guy made a move."

Maron elbowed him and continued to look. She looked at Chiaki with an arched brow, questioning with her eyes if they should interrupt or not. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just take a different way, before they—."

"Maron," her friend said.

"notice," Chiaki said sighing. She smiled, letting go of his hand quickly before Miyako noticed.

"Too late for that," Maron said with a tiny laugh. Her friend and Yamoto, who was tripping over his feet, smoothing out his slacks, walked over to them.

"It's not what you think Maron," Miyako said as Maron rolled her eyes.

"Girl, it was right there. We know of your little scheme. Seriously, when were you two gonna stop sucking at each others' faces and break off to breathe. It was intense," Maron teased, as Miyako blushed.

"You…," she started, looking for words. (a minute later)  
"You shouldn't be the one talking. At least I got my first kiss! I'm once step ahead of you!" Miyako laughed as she pointed at Maron, who blushed. Yamoto stopped Miyako from going any farther.

"I guess…I'll take it from here," he said. He steered Miyako around and they walked away. Chiaki looked at Maron questionably, as she bit her lip. After getting up to the fifth floor of the apartment, he led he led her to the front door of her apartment. Some nights come to an end.

"You never—."

"No," Maron said, cutting Chiaki off and smiled up at him, "It'll happen eventually."

"Hmm, perhaps I could help you with that," he said, lifting her chin as he leaned in, capturing her lips.

She closed her eyes, clutching onto his shirt and kissed him back. It was a new experience and it happened with the one she loved. Her heart began to race as she followed how he kissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her up against his body. Her stomach jumped at the sudden advance as she went on her tippy toes. They broke off, panting for air, as she looked at him smiling.

"Good night, Chiaki."

" 'Night, anonymous."

They went their separate ways. As soon as she entered her apartment, taking her shoes off and putting her purse down, she jumped onto her bed and screamed happily into her pillow.

"Best night ever," she said as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

((Saturday, 9th day of game))

[[16 Days left]]

You know when you have that happy feeling after something good happens to you and you think it'll last forever? You suddenly think it'll happen again and you get all excited. Suddenly, that happy feeling is shattered and you become miserable and confused. What did you ever do wrong?

I know, hard to follow, right? Well, it happens to everyone sometimes in their lives.

REWIND!!

After Maron's happening the night before, images of both her and Chiaki flash through her mind. She likes him a lot. She can't say she loves him because of that; but sometimes the word _love_ slips out so naturally and you don't realize it until later.

Saturday morning, she woke up at 9:30 from the beaming light through her window. Yawning, she went to the bathroom and refreshed herself for the day ahead of her. She was ready for anything! Excitement was the only thing that kept her in such a mood. She picked out something casual [blue skinny jeans and a dark yellow shirt with a black heart in the middle].

Her hair had grown longer, since the beginning of school and was now wavy and 3-inches passed shoulder length. She grabbed her favorite wallet purse and walked out the door with confidence.

Not really the greatest idea…

Her heart literally stopped and her smile disappeared, surprised and slightly…hurt?

There in the hall, was Chiaki with baggy jeans and a black shirt with his back to her, walking away from her with some girl, who was giggling and holding onto Chiaki. Way too friendly if you ask me.

Maron walked the opposite direction. She decided to take the stairs instead. Now was the time to seriously talk to Stella. She went down the flight of stairs and paced towards the entrance and that's when _**he**_ noticed her.

"Anonymous," he whispered as Maron flinched and tensed up. She put the most fakest smile she could pull off and looked at him and the girl leaning against him. She studied the girl's profile. She had soft, hazel eyes, long, auburn hair that cascaded to the middle of her back. She was about 5'5 and wore clothes you'd find out of a New York and Company catalog. Maron later finds that her name was Victoria.

"Victoria," Chiaki says, "this is…Mitsuki." He smirks at Maron while she glares back. Victoria hardly notices, since she was caught up in the moment looking at her darling Chiaki.

"Its' nice meeting you Victoria," Maron says with a smile, "how do you guys exactly know each other?"

"Well—."

"We were childhood friends before he moved. We had a whole relationship going before he left and I decided to surprise him and come visit him here in the city," Victoria said, cutting in before Chiaki could finish the sentence.

"Oh, so you guys were lovers," Maron says calmly, looking at a now nervous Chiaki, who knows he's busted, and an obnoxious Victoria. Victoria blushes and giggles a little as she wraps her arm around Chiaki who remains stiff, as he looks at Maron. He knows how she is. Her and that look of interest and what looks like a smile…totally fake! He smiles down at Maron, who nods intently to the poor story of both his and Victoria's tragic love life.

"And then he left," she says with a sniff, "I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but I just couldn't stand it. He's like a magnet, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Well, I have to go now…it was nice meeting you though. Hope to bump into you again." Maron smiles cheekily and walks out of the apartment with a sigh, walking down towards Izumi's.

How could this have happened to her? It was his own fault for not mentioning he was in a relationship with this highly obsessed 'Vicky' girl.

'_I mean I never asked…but still! At least mention something. Is she really his—,'_ the thought was caught off when she bumped into someone.

"MARON," someone very familiar yelled, "jeez, you're definitely a ditz."

Yep, that voice you'd know from miles away. Maron looked up and glared at the person. "Miako, I wouldn't be the one talking with such a snappy attitude, you and your secretive relationships. Stop teasing me!"

Even though Miyako was mean to Maron in a joking way, she knew when to be a friend. Miyako softened up and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry, Maron. Were you heading to the café," she asked. The response she got was nod. "Okay, let's go chill and talk there."

A couple minutes later, they were seated at a booth, as Miyako looked at her friend worriedly who wasn't all there.

"Did that idiot do something to you? If he did, he sure doesn't want to be anywhere near me. Oh, I'll kill him if I have to…"

Maron smiled a little and watched as her friend blabbered on animatedly.

"He didn't, but still, he made me feel loved last night when he gave me that kiss and then today, this Victoria comes to town and proclaims her and Chiaki had a relationship and he didn't deny it at all! What am I going to do?"

Her friend stared at her quizzically, as her mouth twitched. "Maron, are you telling me you…HIT THIRD BASE!?"

Maron blushed an unknown shade of red and tried to keep her friend quiet, but it wasn't working. It was hysterical! Once she jumped to conclusions, the rest of whatever comes out of anyone's mouth is completely wrong to her. Maron sighed and just waited for her friend to cool down when Izumi came around.

"Hmm, third base. That doesn't sound like Maron to me," Izumi said with interest, "Tell Izumi all about your happening, you naughty girl."

BINGO!! There it was, the evil glint in Maron's eyes and Miyako knew. Maron had a plan and once she did, there was no backing out of it.

"Welll, maybe I could show you. Do you want to come back to the apartment with me," Maron said, looking at him innocently. He blushed a little and then sighed.

"Sounds daring, but…no."

Maron almost fell out of the booth and looked up at him in surprise. She was pretty sure he liked her.

"B-but why? I thought for sure you would."

"Maron, Maron," he said, joining them in the booth, forcefully shoving her to move, "I know you and there's no way I'm getting involved in another one of your stupid, disastrous plan. I ended up having to pay for the damage you did."

"B-but—"

"No buts! You seriously need help. Go to Stella…I have work to do, unlike you."

"Hey! I work, just not in the summer. Can you at least pretend to be my boyfriend and help me make someone jealous."

"You mean that Chiaki guy?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Who else do you think knows?" _Stella…_ "I'll help you though, but not me physically. I know a guy who's willing. He's got the looks and everything, has experience and would be willing to work with you."

"Jeez…you make it sound like a job interview," Maron muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Who is this guy, though?"

"Some call him "the player"…or you could just call him Takuto Shin."

"Takuto?"

"Yep! You could visit him at this address, which is pretty close to where you live. You're lucky he's in town right now."

"Why? Is he famous or something?"

"Yeah…to the girls, but don't worry, he won't do anything bad to you and if he does, let me know. He's about 21, so he three years older than you, not that bad. Good luck!"

"Wha—," before she could finish he was already gone. She looked at the address. '_59 Park St…. It sounds familiar enough.'_

"MARON!"

She jumped in surprise and looked at Miyako as a response. "I've been calling your name for the past time and you haven't responded you ditz."

Maron glared and looked at her friend, "I' actually thinking about the street this guy lives on and—hey! Give that back!" Maron stretched her hand to try to grab it but Miyako kept it away.

"Jeez, Maron, it's no secret. I'm also trying to help like the nice friend I am." Maron snorted and Miyako glared, "You're just jealous Maron 'cause I have a man."

"Yes, that's exactly why I want the address back," she said sarcastically, "So give it back unless I should tell your boyfriend you're cheating on him with Takuto." Maron smiled in achievement as Miyako flinched and let go of the paper as if it was on fire. "I know where it is, though Miyako. It's right by Newark Ave. and it's walking distance, so it'd take me ten minutes to get there."

"When do you plan on meeting this guy."

"Tonight"

"Alone?" Maron nodded at the question and Miyako's eyes widened. "Listen, girl, I know I'm crazy, but I wouldn't be caught dead going to 'da playa's' house at night."

"I'll go at 5:32, then."

"Whatever you say, just as long as you don't die on me. You be careful. You always seem to be a magnet for trouble."

"I know, right? I'll be okay though, so don't worry."

**Hey! How's it going guys? It's been a while, but I finally finished this chapter at last. I had it for a while, but hadn't gotten around to it. Finally finished, so who did you think? It's not the best, but everything will progress. What will happen when she meets this guy? Will Chiaki be jealous or get back together with his annoying girlfriend. Find out next chapter when it comes out.**


	6. Chapter 6

((Saturday Evening ))

"So you're Anonymous," said Takuto sitting across from Maron. She just nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

The apartment had three rooms, the kitchen and living room were separated by an arch and the walls were painted a pale yellow. There was a crimson red couch in the living room with three dark, baby blue pillows scattered. His laundry lay on the arm of the couch. The table in the middle of the living room, which made Maron distrust this guy more, had magazines spread across the table with girls in bikinis doing dirty poses. She assumed it was some swimwear magazine, or what she forced to think it was.

There was a door (his room), shut as if it had dirty little secrets that wanted to be known. She looked back at him and blushed. She hardly noticed him staring with that huge grin of his. She had to admit, Takuto Shin was pretty cute. She didn't understand why she was blushing and her stomach was flip-flopping. He was so beautiful, though, with his midnight blue eyes, dark brown hair and dashing grin-like smile. You sure could tell he was a player.

'_I'm single…I could have a little fun.'_

The back of her mind told her that and she shrugged her shoulders. She sighed, leaned forward and looked him in the eye as best as she could.

"So, how do you know Izumi," she asked.

"We were friends in college," he said as he got of his seat and walked to the fridge, "Iz' and I were best buds in high school, both on the football and baseball team. You wouldn't expect that from him, but he was really athletic. Those were the good days." He came back with a beer as she looked at him.

"You're only twenty-one. What's up with that whole 'good old days' thing?"

He rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer and looking back at her.

"Alright, before we get off topic, let's talk about why you're here."

"Okay, Izumi—,"

"I know who told you to come, but what's with that whole anonymous thing? I mean, it's so— naïve. How old are you?"

"Eighteen, but that's besides the fact. I had fun doing this game all through high school," she said, pausing to look at his unreadable expression, but continued, "I just never wanted to give it up. This might be the last time I play this game. You could think of it in the naïve prospective or you could think of it as a game to get closer to someone than you ever imagined…"

She took a deep breath and stared at him with wide eyes. There it was again, that infamous smirk. She just wanted to kiss it…wait…I mean, wipe it off his face.

"Oh, so this is about a boy, eh? Okay, enough with the bull-crap, I know what your name is. It's Maron," he said with a smirk. Her face went from a blush to an aggressive look, as she changed her position, folding one leg on the chair, allowing herself to get so close to his face. He didn't back off. He remained the way he was.

"Oh, my gosh," she said, exaggerating putting her hands over her mouth, "someone knows my name! What to do?" She looked at him sarcastically. "I don't care if you know my name. So, let's get down to business. The reason why I'm here is to make a guy jealous. He's got some girl, who came from upstate and she claims to be Chiaki's lover."

"So, you're using me?"

"Not exactly, but you shouldn't really care. You have tons of girls that come after **the player**. Anyways just listen…"

She continued explaining her plan, but she had to be sneaky. She learned that Chiaki doesn't fall for things that stupid, as he put it, so they had to look like they really were a couple. It wasn't stupid and she didn't want to look like a tramp, but really! Wouldn't you do this if you were in a situation when a guy you liked stole your first kiss and suddenly there's another girl in the picture? It might work or not, but what does it matter? If you had a hot guy like Takuto, I'm sure you'd try to forget about the other guy and hit it off with the one in front of you.

"Okay, okay, so why don't we get to know each other physically, unless you don't have the guts."

"Sure," she said confidently, "I'm up for a challenge, but no clothes off."

"Fair enough. Here," he said passing over his beer. "I know you're underage, but one or two sips won't hurt. You need to loosen up. You seem fidgety." This guy really spoke his mind. She stared at the yellow liquid. It wasn't the drinking that got to her, it was the fact that he just drank from it and it's an indirect kiss. "You're thinking way too much."

She glared and took a swig of it. She gave a look of disgust, coughing at the horrible, sour tasting drink. He just grinned. She took four more sips and that was her turning point. She felt fine and a lot more relaxed. He motioned her to follow as he got off his chair and led her to the couch, as they sat facing each other.

"You ever kissed anyone before, Maron," he asked, leaning in closer, still grinning.

"I've…kissed plenty of times," she said with a blush. She knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't that drunk…plus she could have a little fun. Wouldn't you with a completely gorgeous guy?

He grabbed her cheeks and whispered 'liar' before kissing her intensely. Her body felt weak against his as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, never stopping. Taking advantage, she leaned against him, putting her finger through his hair, as he licked her lips, asking for an entrance as she accepted. She was blushing like crazy as her hands sunk down, feeling him everywhere. He stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pinning her down to the couch as she looked him in the eyes.

They were clouded with pure lust, as she blushed and he grinned, leaning down and nibbling on her ear, kissing her cheeks, lips, chin and neck. She turned her head, giving him better access as she sighed. She couldn't stop blushing. Like they say, the first kiss is never as good as the second kiss because you know exactly what you're doing. Something inside her caused her to react as he got off her, pulling him to her, where she nearly straddling his waist. She blushed at this and looked him in the eyes, searching for something besides that smirk on his face.

"Let's take you home, little minx," he said lifting her up with him and they were a centimeter apart. She nodded and gave him a peck, before grabbing his hand and her wallet purse from the table and was about to open the door. She was spun around by Takuto as he pinned her to the door, pressing his body against hers, as her heart fluttered immensely. "Not so fast." He cupped her chin, leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, filled with beautiful passion. This was a real kiss. One she always wanted. She nearly forgot about Chiaki and thought this guy was the love of her life.

"Takuto, let's get going. We have plenty of time to do that," she said, as they walked down the stairs and outside. He gave a mischievous look and she looked, well, confused.

"I knew girls couldn't resist me." She punched in the arm playfully as he rubbed it, giving a fake pout. "You hurt my feelings, Maron. But I know you love me so much!"

"Stop it, Takuto! You're drawing attention," she whispered worriedly. She gasped, when he put an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. The summer breeze felt great against her skin as she looked up to him. He wasn't looking at her and didn't seem to notice her looking at him. He was deep in thought and she looked away, looking at the trees, as they moved soothingly in the wind, making a whispering sound. She shut her eyes, leaning into him more, inhaling the summer air.

He finally looked down at her and blushed.

_Why am I blushing? I'm Takuto for goodness sake! _**It's called love you idiot. Ever heard of it? **_Who the hell are you? _**I'm the thing at the back of your head that you chose to ignore dumbass. Just so you know, you feel like you've known this girl for years and she's pure, innocent and naïve…seem to always go for that type. **_SO? _**SO, get a move on buddy. She likes you too! **_Let her figure it out for herself. I'm ignoring you._

"Um, this is my apartment."

Takuto snapped out of thought as he looked at her and then the apartment building. He held her closer and mumbled something about walking. He strolled in and made his way towards the elevator, pressing the 'up' arrow. The elevator door slid open, revealing Victoria and Chiaki. Chiaki looked surprised and pissed. __

'What the hell,' his mind said as he looked over to the guy. _This is who she's been with all day?_

"Oh Mitsuki, I didn't know you had someone! Who's the Mr. Gorgeous," Vicky asked, in her squeaky voice.

"That's what I'd like to know," Chiaki mumbled, as he was elbowed in the ribs and scolded by Vicky. Both Maron and Takuto looked at each other with a playful smile. They were already wheeling him in. Chiaki was glaring as he saw those two look at each other with such love. YUCK!

"My best friend at the café decided to introduce me since he knew I was single and sooner or later, we hit it off! Am I right, Takuto?"

"You just can't resist me can you, Anonymous?" Maron shook her head as she looked at both Vicky and Chiaki.

"Anonymous? What kind of name is that? Her name is Mitsuki…right," Vicky said, confused.

"Of course," Takuto said laughing, "but it's just this little game me and her are playing. I know her name."

"So _Mitsuki_, how long have you known this piece of trash," Chiaki said, looking at the guy disapprovingly.

"CHIAKI!"

"Victoria, I just want to know," he said turning back to Maron with a dirty look, "Well?"

"It's been eight days, six hours and…fifty-seven seconds," she said looking at her watch. She pressed herself closer to Takuto as he tightened his grip. "It just turned out great."

"Yeah, well, I'll take her to her apartment," Takuto said breaking conversation.

"I think I should instead," Chiaki said.

"But Chiaki, we have a date. Let's go," Vicky whined, as Chiaki sighed. Takuto couldn't fight the smirk that was forming on his face as Chiaki glared.

"Fine," he said, smirking at both Maron and Takuto, "_be careful_, okay?" Maron just nodded and was led towards the elevator, waiting for it to open and stepped in with Takuto.

"What floor?"

"Seven."

"Chiaki seems like a very dominant guy. It looks like he likes you a lot and doesn't want to give up. I would've let him take you up, but what good would that have bought," he said, with a smile as he pressed her body against his and leaned in for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tip toes. She doesn't have a theory of why her heart flutters so much for this guy. It's been beating so fast since they left his apartment.

"You seem to like kissing me a lot. Are you developing a crush, hmmm Takuto?"

"Whatever you say, babe."

He kissed the top of her head as the elevator door opened. "Here's your stop."

"You're not coming in?"

"No, I have work in the morning, but don't worry, daddy will be back soon," he smirked and she glared playfully.

"Okay, bye!"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. He pressed the elevator button, gently letting go of her hand, as the door closed between them both, which seemed like an eternity. She stared for a minute, sighed and walked towards her apartment door. She got the key out, unlocked it and went inside, turning on the light to her lonely apartment. She went to take a shower, still feeling tingly wherever he kissed her and washed off, feeling fresh and comfortable.

It was only 10:45 and she didn't feel tired, so she turned the TV on, flipping through channels, seeing nothing but sappy romances and the news. So she came across _Star Wars_, the original and realized that it was romance as well (in a way). It didn't matter. She just watched Princess Laya, the damsel in distress, Luke Skywalker, Chubaka and the other companion try to escape from the wall closing in on them.

She laid on the couch, laughing to herself. She couldn't believe she was actually watching something she used to love as a kid, and encouraged the characters to get out of Darth Vader's spaceship. It was 11:30 and she heard a knock on her door and shouted she'd be there in a second as she lowered the volume. Who could be at her door at this hour? She opened it hesitantly and saw Chiaki leaning against the door, trying to keep his composure.

"Something wrong," she asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know," he said, staying calm, "you tell me."

"Want to come in and talk about it? Whatever it is, just say it. I'll be fine."

He nodded, putting a hand through his hair. Maron was surprised by how serious he was. Usually he was so playful around her, making her love him more. He only wore his boxers and a blue shirt, with the caution sign on it. They walked towards the kitchen as she motioned him to sit down, while she made some hot cocoa. She felt his intense gaze burn through her, but she continued, shaking as she put the water inside the pot. All the calmness from the shower, was replaced with worry and being nervous.

After turning on the stove, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter, waiting.

"Anonymous…I mean Mitsuki…I mean, ugh, let me get to the point. I don't get it. How did this guy come into the picture? I don't trust him. He's got a bad vibe coming from him. I thought you were interest in…well…"

"Who?"

"I thought…you don't get it, do you?"

She shook her head and tried to hide a smile, but failed. He looked at her with a confused look. He got up and came up to her, and her smile disappeared as she looked confused. His eyes softened as he came closer, as she felt his breath on her lips.

"Anonymous, you're such a bad liar." She was about to ask what he was talking about, but was cut by him kissing her lips, softly. She was about to push away, but she gave in. She felt little butterflies in her stomach as she clung onto his shirt, closing her eyes. They seemed to forget everything, concentrating on their breaths, movement and themselves. They were pulled apart by the sound of the tea pot whistling.

She blushed lightly, feeling her lips, all puffed as she took out two cups, without facing him, pouring in the cocoa powder and then the water. She was shaking as she gave him his cup and sat down in a seat. He sat across the way and studied her with a little smile. She kept touching her lips, her cheeks were flushed pink and she tried to look him in the eye. She was like a child.

"Aren't you dating Victoria?" He sighed and chuckled at the questioned.

"No," he said, "She's just trying to get back together with me. Just like I say, the ladies can't resist me."

Maron blushed, as her heart started to beat rapidly. Didn't she hear that from…Takuto? Great! This makes it even more complicated.

"Geez, you just can't stop being a flirt, can you, Chiaki," she asked with a smile.

"Nope, might as well deal with it, anonymous," he paused and grinned, going towards the living room, as Maron followed, curiously and she gasped, smiling and looking away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned towards her ear. "My, my, do we have a Star Wars nerd?"

"It's not what you think!"

"That's what they all say," he said as he backed up until the back of his knees touched the couch, causing them to sit, with her in between his legs, facing the TV. "You can be my nerd."

She laughed as they watched the rest of the movie and talked every so often. They finally fell asleep halfway through _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_. Poor Anakin…

**Ciao bellas'! I finally finished this chapter in three hours. I tried to think of a bunch of ideas and I think this is the best and longest, might I say, chapter I've written. 2,849 words! I know people have written more, but I think I broke my own record. Sorry if the other chapter ended lamely, so I said, "Hey! Why not add more?" So this is for all my readers! Things are getting shaky for Maron and it ended up being something different. Even I didn't see it coming...and I wrote it! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

C.S.


	7. Chapter 7

(( Sunday, 10th Day of Game ))

[[15 Days Left]]

Waking up to the sun beaming in her eyes, the TV still blaring in the background was what she expected. She got up off the couch, rubbing the sore pain in her neck from sleeping in the wrong positions.

'_Was everything a dream?'_

Her thoughts were answered with the faint smell and sound of coffee brewing in the kitchen. She walked slowly, pleading to herself that everything that went on last night was a dream and what she smelled was from the apartment next door.

She was wrong and showed a pained look, which disappeared before he could see her.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there, anonymous," he asked with a grin.

"Not long," she mumbled and sat down as Chiaki handed her a coffee cup. He sat across from her and watched as she took a sip with a smile. She smiled back, but didn't have the greatest feeling at the time. She felt guilty, but why? She didn't do anything wrong! Maron was left confused and couldn't choose. She thought the plan with Takuto would be a fling, but it ended up being something more.

Then last night, Maron and Chiaki kissed and got cozy, watching 'Star Wars' on the couch.

"You know—."

"I can't do this," Maron cut in, looking down at her coffee cup. She knew Chiaki had a surprised look on her face, but just couldn't do it! She was feeling guilty for crying out loud! Why should she? The answer was that it already felt like both of them, meaning Chiaki and 'da playa', were almost like her boyfriends and she felt like a, well, _slut_.

She looked up and smiled at him. He just looked confused. "I have two things to get out of my system," she said, "ONE, I feel as if I'm cheating on you. I don't know why, but me and that Takuto guy got just as cozy as we did last night…well, maybe me and Takuto did something more," she blushed and he glared.

"But that's beside the point…the point is, I'm so confused and need a little space to think. I need to decide which of you really makes me feel alive. You get that, right?"

"Right, but—."

"No," she cut in, yet again, getting up from her seat, "Let me continue. The second thing is that I need to tell you my name."

"Why," he said, standing up as well, walking around the table, only nine inches away.

"I've already kissed you."

"So? Maybe I want something to feel triumphant over."

"Excuse me? Haven't you been triumphant enough with your perverted jokes that try to turn me on?!"

"They turn you on," he smirked and she glared.

"I said _tried_! But let me tell you, please!"

"No!"

"My name—."

"Don't you dare," he warned, getting closer.

"Is," she was cut off by his soft lips kissing her so hard that her own cries were muffled. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him like she was the only thing keeping him alive. She clutched onto his shirt and pushed him away, panting. She felt hot and her heart was beating at an alarming rate as she collapsed on her knees, looking at him. He offered her a hand and she took it and waited for him to say something, still feeling dizzy.

He shook his head and sighed, "I really want to tell you something, but I don't know how to."

"You can tell me. It can't hurt me," she said, giving a reassuring smile. He took in a deep exaggerating breathe and put both his hands on each side of her shoulders.

"I—," He was about to say something when the doorbell suddenly rang as he rolled his eyes, looking down at the girl in front of him. He made his way to the living room and sat down, watching Maron walk quickly to the door. It was Miyako.

"M—Anonymous," Miyako said, realizign that Chiaki was there as she grinned at her friend, "well, what do we have here? Did you do anything?"

"N-no," Maron responded with a nervous giggle towards the end. Miyako pushed passed her gently. Miyako definitely knew Maron for a long time and knew when she was lying. She went to the couch to talk to Chiaki.

"How long have you been here for," she questioned.

"Not long," Maron said, but Miyako ignored her and waited for Chiaki to respond. A smirk plastered on his face as he answered.

"Since last night," he said, ignoring the stare from Maron as he felt chills down his spine.

"Anonymous, you naughty girl," Miyako said, as her friend rolled her eyes and sat on the couch across from them. "Why are you keeping him all to yourself?"

"You have a boyfriend," Maron said bluntly.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot," she said, but gave her a suspicious look, "Why was he even here?"

"Excuse me, stop the cross-examination! The one who should be answering is the one who came over last night," Maron snapped.

"Calm down girl," Miyako said and turned to Chiaki, "Why? Was there something you saw and did not like?" Maron's jaw clenched as she saw Chiaki's hands balled into fist. His face was emotionless as he flashed back. Once he came back, he plastered his infamous smirk on his face, stretched his arms on the back of the couch and leaned back.

"Of course there was something I didn't like," he said, "She was with another man!" He glared at her playfully, knowing she was fuming.

"Excuse me," Maron said, anger building up, "You were with another woman, if I recall. What was her name…Icky Vicky?"

"Victoria. Who were you with? Taco? I thought you liked me!"

"WHAT?! How does one assume that? At least _he's_ mature enough to show his real feelings, unlike _someone_ I know."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, I know very well who that someone is," he said, throwing his hands on the coffee table that split both him and Maron apart as she mimicked the move furiously.

"Alright, then, who!?"

"You," he pointed as her mouth gapped open.

"You idiot, you're the one who can't show your feelings! **You **turn everything into a joke! Argh, why are we even fighting," she got up and walked towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going," he yelled, getting up as well. She turned around, putting an innocent face on.

"Oh! Well, let's see. Me," she pointed at herself, "being the bigger person is walking," she stomped her feet and pointed her finger towards the door, "to the door." She grabbed her wallet purse, opened the door and slammed it. Both Chiaki and Miyako looked at each other. Miyako was confused and Chiaki was well infuriated. A couple seconds later, the door opened and there was a confused Maron. They watched as she exited the room. They heard the shower go on and went into the kitchen as Miyako poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What in the heck was that whole fight for," she asked herself, not really needing an answer, but Chiaki gave her one anyway.

"I don't know, but you know, seeing that guy last night made me really jealous. I thought she felt the same way for me," he sat down, brushing a hand shakily through his hair. "How could I be so stupid? She probably doesn't even like me. Hell, she probably never wants to see me again." He stopped when a hand grabbed his.

He looked and saw Miyako with a look of sympathy. "Listen," she commanded, "She probably feels like an idiot too. The truth is she really does like you. I really don't know what happened between her and that Takuto-dude, but it might have gotten her confused. Give her some time."

"That's exactly what she said," he snorted.

"Well, why didn't you listen?" she asked, "If you want to be the guy for her, show that you understand. You can still win her heart. She definitely has feelings for you, but try showing your softer side while also being your joking self. You two should just apologize to each other and forget about this whole darn thing."

Fifteen minutes later, Maron was clean, dressed, had her make-up applied and was ready for the day ahead of her. She walked into the kitchen and made her presence known. "Chiaki, I—."

"I'm sorry," he said, "It was early in the morning. I should've understood that you're going through a tough time and I'll understand. I'm here to help you out, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, too. Miyako, I'm sorry you had to witness that," she blushed.

"Anonymous, stop with the soft heartedness! Jeez I go through the fighting at home with my parents. You two act like husband and wife," she said ignoring the blush, "all you need is the ring. Why can't you people be like me?"

"You," Maron and Chiaki said simultaneously.

"Exactly! I'm way mature."

"Mature?! Miyako, you're exactly like me," Maron said, "Even the teachers say it."

"No, really," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to hit the road…and not literally. You two should just go hang out or something. You look like the dead. You guys totally need a tan on this glorious summer day. Tah-tah!"

She slammed the door as Chiaki and Maron looked at it, one of them confused and the other twitching.

"You think she's going to see—."

"Yamoto? Yep," Chiaki cut in, smiling at her as she glared with a glint of amusement.

"Will you please stop finishing my sentences for me," she said annoyed, watching him walk towards the door.

"Never, my dear," he said, opening the door. "Meet me outside at 11:30. I'm going to shower and will go get a bite to eat and take a stroll in the park."

"Sounds romantic enough, why not? Until then?"

" 'Til then," he repeated, giving one final look before shutting the door. She looked at her watch; 11 o'clock it read as she looked at her apparel—A ruffled shirt with beige crop jeans. It was perfect with her hair blown out into ringlets. She touched up her hair, put some perfume on and left her apartment with her wallet purse.

She reached the lobby and sat in one of the lounge chairs. It was 11:28 and only two minutes to spare. She sighed as she smoothed out her pants. She felt like a teenager going on her first date. She still was a teen and going to turn 18 in November. She realized that she would be starting her first semester at the University of Astoria, majoring in fashion.

She still needed to look for a job, even if her parents were sending her money for college and to pay off the apartment. She did find a job for retailing at _**Vicky's Secret**_, but there was also one for _**Zoo York and CO.**_. She decided on ZY&C, if they were still hiring. During the semester, she planned on working at Izumi's since Stella offered her a job there. She felt she had a plan and was ready to succeed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw Chiaki smirking. She nodded and got up. "What took you so long?"

"Check your watch, girl. It's only 11:32. How long were you on cloud 9," he said.

"How long were you watching me," she said, embarrassed.

"For two minutes to be exact…wait," he checked his watch, "three actually."

"Alright, so I hadn't realized it," she said, "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Someone's hungry," he grinned.

"Well I lost my appetite earlier this morning for some reason. I think I was mad," she smiled, "How about Izumi's?"

"Nope," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder as he led her out of the apartment building, "You know that place too well. How about…Nuthan's?"

"As in the hot dog place? Sure," she said, finally realizing she was being pulled by Chiaki. She ignored it, liking the warmth he was giving her.

"Hmm…I haven't had a hot dog in what seems for centuries," he said, while looking up at the sky. He stole a glance at her and smiled, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"When's the last time you ever had a hot dog?"

"Let me see," she said thoughtfully, putting her index finger to her chin, "I think it's been about two years. I'm really craving one right now."

"I know, just thinking about it makes your mouth water. I think it'll be coming up in a couple blocks." She nodded as they dashed across each block in the bustling city. Nuthan's revealed itself in a matter of minutes with its' cherry red letters and orange background. It didn't seem all that busy for an ordinary Sunday. The last time Chiaki and Maron had been there [which was '**centuries ago'**, if I may add], there had been many people.

When they stepped into the hot dog place, they viewed their surroundings while getting behind a person. It was your typical type of fast food place with the gray creamy walls and the rectangular incandescent-looking light bulbs, which gave the place a depressing look. The floor was half carpeted with a retro rug and the other half were black and white checkered tiles. Fifties music was played in the place making the mood a little bit more…cheerful.

Maron and Chiaki were next as they stepped near the counter. "Welcome to Nuthan's, may I take your order," the blonde at the cash register, whose name was Abril, asked.

Chiaki spoke up first, "Yeah, um, I'd like to have a hot dog with relish and a coke."

"Mhm, anything else," she asked politely looking at Maron.

"I'll have a plain hot dog and bottled water please?"

"Okay," she said, putting in the last of the order and pressed the total button, reading the price, "that'll be $10.98. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash," Maron and Chiaki said simultaneously, glaring at each other.

"You're not paying, Mitsuki," he said, using her pen name for now.

"Let me at least pay for my share. I feel rude if I let you pay for it all," she said back, pulling out a five. He put a hand on hers and looked at her, causing her to heat up.

"Fine, but you only pay for the change. It's not right for a girl to do that when a man is in her presence. I insist. You'll repay me in _some_ way," he smirked and she blushed her hand shaking as she tried looking for the change.

They gave the change to the girl, who seemed to smile at the way they acted as she put the amount in the cash slots. "Is this for here or to go?"

Both of them simultaneously said something different. Maron said "here" and he said "to go". Unfortunately, he won. "How come you wanted them to go," Maron asked.

"Well, first of all, I paid, so at least I get to say whether to go or not and second, wouldn't it be nicer to have in the park. They have benches and we'll sit under the shade."

"Fine…as long as no exotic bugs or bees for that matter attack me."

"Have no fear, my dear. Why do you think I'm here?"

"To annoy me?"

"Wrong! I'm here to protect you." She snorted at what he just said. She must have been hallucinating. He was being completely delusional! It was like the code of chivalry still existed. Hard to find that type of dutifulness in men these days. "What," he asked.

"Nothing, let's just go to the park," she said and grabbed his hand. The park was right there, across the street. It stretched another block after Nuthan's and two blocks after the apartment. They continued to walk until they were three blocks away from the apartment. They crossed the street and entered the park and went deep into the heart of it. There was a little river that flowed and a wooden bridge.

The park [if I hadn't mentioned it] was called _Hemingway Park_. This parked not only had its' long river stretching endlessly, it has magnificent gardens of exotic plants; it had little open fields every twenty minutes you walk. Benches were set along the path every 500 yards and in secluded and more private areas would be picnic tables. The park did well to keep itself clean. It was one of the cleanest parks in the world. Many other have pieces of paper thrown here or there polluting the area.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," she said and he laughed. "What?"

"You've never been this far in the park," he said scanning the shaded area.

"Nope," she said sitting down as he handed her the hot dog, "my parents dropped me off here and I did my exploring, finishing up renovating the apartment and getting to know Stella and Izumi from across the street. I was pretty busy. My friends never wanted to go that far and I'd be too frightened if I went alone. I'm known to get suspicious and sort of hyperventilate inside my head."

"How do you _**sort of**_ do that," he asked.

"I don't know, but you should try it some time."

"Maybe I should." It was the last words they said as they munched on their sandwich. They continued to talk to each other, learning more about each other like their childhood memories, favorite toys, relationships, hardships in life, video games, friends and they continued until they ran out of things to say.

"What's your favorite food," Maron asked.

"Well, right now it's this hot dog," he said, smiling as he took the last bite.

"Come on, be serious."

"Okay, I'd have to say…macaroni and cheese. What about yours?"

"Chicken Marsala."

"What's that?"

"You have never heard of that? Basically it's chicken that's floured and put into a buttered pan. Once you fry it, you pour the Marsala sauce [it's like vinegar] in and some mushrooms as well. You decorate it with parsley and you have a meal. I like to have with some brown rice at the side."

"You've made it?"

"Yep, it's pretty simple and delicious."

"One day when I come by your place, which I always do, you've got to make that," he said in a serious tone, which made her laugh. She made a promise as they walked through the park and got closer to the exit. All they needed to do was cross the street and they'd be at the apartment.

It was 5:30 the last time she checked her watch and time flew. The sun began to sank and the twilight hour was about to end. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the face. "Anonymous?"

"Yeah," she said, searching Chiaki's eyes, trying to figure out his emotions.

"Remember I had something to tell you this morning?"

"Yeah, but we were rudely interrupted. What about it?"

"Well, I know what—."

"Anonymous," a familiar voice called out in the distance. Maron looked over and widened her eyes in surprise.

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it took so long yet again. Major writer's block and I had exams in June, so I was studying like a maniac. I was on vacation and I finally came back home. I had major writers block for the past couple months and I'm deeply sorry. I hope you like this chapter…I left a cliffhanger…you might know who it is. Thank-you for reading! =]**

*_**Crazy Sugar**_*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm so sorry it took long. I was busy with a lot of thinks but that doesn't give me an excuse, right? This chapter when you read on concludes to the enclosure of our story, my friends. A couple more chapters will be out and it ends. I'm happy to finish this, but sad at the time. I am satisfied though that I'm completing a story that I make sure to proof read and what sound like a success. As I know it's not perfect, but I hope it's enough to satisfy you all. Please enjoy and I hope I finish the story by the end of summer. I have another idea! =] **

***_Crazy Sugar_*  
**

* * *

(( Sunday, sundown at the park ))

"Izumi," Maron said, completely forgetting that Chiaki had to tell her something. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking up to him. Chiaki lagged behind.

"It's Stella," he said, searching her eyes, which widened.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her," she said, slapping her hands lightly on both sides of her cheeks, "Is she in the hospital? Is something wrong with her?!"

He laughed and put his hands on the both sides of her shoulders, "There's nothing wrong with her. She wanted talk to you." She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Izumi, why couldn't you tell me sooner? I thought she died or something!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just overreacting," she looked at Chiaki, who was gazing at her. "Can Chiaki come?"

"Sure…I don't think she would mind. She really wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I don't know. She just told me that a word would not cross her lips unless she told you first," he said rolling his eyes.

She smiled at him and looked at Chiaki, holding out a hand, which he grasped without hesitation. Their hands never left each other's until they got into the café and went upstairs to the apartment, where Stella and Roy were.

She greeted them both with a hug and kiss. "How are you Stella…Roy?" She looked at him as he nodded and then rested her gaze on Stella in a confused way. Stella just smiled and got up, leading Maron into the kitchen and told her to sit down.

Maron watched as Stella went to the fridge. "Soda…water," Stella asked.

"Water's fine, please," she said as Stella handed it to her, taking a seat as well. "So what's this about?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't think we've ever met before," the man said, smiling, "I'm Roy Mavery."

"Chiaki," he said back, shaking his hand in greeting. "So, do you know what this is about."

"Yeah, I'll tell you," he said, leaning closer to Chiaki, "My wife, Stella is pregnant with our child."

"Congratulations! What do you want it to be?"

Roy laughed, his green eyes twinkling. "It doesn't matter to me! Whatever the baby comes out to be, I'd cherish the child as much as I do with my wife. So who are you exactly…to anonymous."

"I'm a friend, I guess."

"You guess," he questioned, studying the boys features as his eyes widened understandably, "Ah, you think she's something more?"

"Yeah," he said leaning back against the couch, brushing his hand through is blue hair as he looked at the ceiling in wonder, "I just hope I'm something more to her, like almost boyfriend."

"Just give it time. I'm sure she feels the same way."

"I hope so…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're pregnant," Maron said, happily. "When are you due?"

"March 16th. Oh, Maron, it worked out all so perfectly!"

"I'm glad," she said, then her face turned serious. "Does Roy know?"

"Of course he does," she said, laughing as Maron's face glowed with excitement. "I love Roy so much. He was so excited that he fainted in the doctor's office! This child," she rubbed her stomach, "is so special to us. I feel it'll be a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just feel it; But no matter what the baby turns out to be, I'll love the child all the same!" She grabbed Maron's hand, "So, is that the boy you've been oogling over?" Maron turned scarlet red and looked away.

"Thought so," she smiled softly. "He seems like a nice boy, since I can hear Roy laughing. Do you love him?"

"Most definitely! I was so confused before, but now I think I know. He's the one for me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I expect you two to get married and have five children."

"Stella," she said, blushing, "I haven't even thought that far yet!"

"Oh, but when you guys start going out, you will. Just don't scare your man…I did it to Roy when we were dating. He said I was going way too fast. He didn't know whether or not we were still going to be in a relationship. I cried the night he told me that. We ignored each other for about two days or less. We lived in the same apartment together and we didn't even speak a word!"

"Then," she smiled, "he left me flowers and a note to meet him by _Hemingway Park_. Oh, it was truly romantic! I felt guilty and told him I was sorry. He smiled and apologized as well." She sighed, "On that day, July 7th, Roy Mavery proposed to me. He said he was nervous and had wanted to pop the question for months! All I could do was cry, kiss him and… well, you know what happened next."

Maron blushed. "You're so lucky Stella. I hope it happens to me."

"It will, sweetie. Soon enough. Now, let's get back into the living room." They walked into the room and slid into the conversation with the boys, which was mainly about the baby and Maron and Chiaki's relationship.

To describe the way the room on the second floor of the café was comfortable. There were lacy white curtains draped on the window. The walls in the rooms were painted different colors. A crème brulee color was in the kitchen, the bedrooms were painted a pale, but visible lavender and living room an oriental red with Japanese lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Antique lamps sat on two night stands on either side of the couch Maron and Stella were now sitting on, since the guys offered.

Now, Izumi was the last one to find out in the room since he eavesdropped on Chiaki and Roy's conversation. He was ecstatic! He was ready to become an uncle. Maron got up as everyone paused and turned their attention for her. "I'm going to make some coffee." She exited out of the room and went to the kitchen.

Roy took the liberty of giving Chiaki a nudge. Chiaki looked over at him, confused. 'Go after her,' he mouthed and winked. Chiaki only nodded and walked out. "Hey, Mitsuki."

"Hey," she smiled. "Want to help?" She poured milk into five cups as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What kind of coffee are you making?"

"Cappuccino. I'm sure you know how to make one." She walked over to the espresso machine and steamed the milk so it came out fluffy. After a couple minutes, she put the cups down on the wooden table as Chiaki cleaned the steamer. He then slid open the draw under what the espresso machine and took out 5 tea bags. He went over to the cabinet and got a coffee cup from where Maron got hers.

"I'll make the espresso," He said.

She sighed and watched him from the back as she took a seat. "So, what was it you were going to tell me."

"Huh," he said confused.

"In the park…remember?"

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly, "I'll tell you later when we're alone." She huffed exaggeratingly, causing him to smirk, "You should've listened to me instead of looked Izumi." He sat down and poured the coffee into each of the cups.

"What was I going to do, ignore him? That's just rude!"

"Point taken. I'll tell you… I want to anyway because it'll then lead to another question."

"What's that?"

"Not telling you yet." She sighed dramatically and glared at him. "Let's just go give everyone their coffee."

They came back into the room as they gave everyone their coffee and went back to their spots. "What took you guys so long," Izumi teased.

"Coffee does take time, Izumi," Maron said smoothly.

"I'm faster than you and can be done with of those in two minutes!"

"Is that a challenge I hear from someone who has a lot of experience?" It was silent for about ten seconds that you could hear the clock ticking.

"Maybe…"

She rolled her eyes as they continued to talk for another hour. It was getting late. It was a quarter to 11 and Maron yawned, causing Stella to look at her. "Aww, poor thing, you must be tired," Stella looked at Chiaki, "Help take her home since you both live in the same apartment.

He just nodded and helped her up, both of them saying goodnight before leaving. He led her down stairs by the hand as she continued to yawn.

'_She just had coffee and she's falling asleep. What a weird, yet interesting girl._' He thought. Once they were out of the building, she stopped dead in her tracks causing him to look at her questionably. "Carry me, please?"

"Wow, are you serious," he asked. She just nodded, rubbing her eyes as he sighed. He picked her up bridal style and shook his head, smiling down at her. "I guess coffee makes you drunk little girl."

"I'm no little girl…you are," she said, sleepily punching, which felt like a tap on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and pressed the elevator button and waited for it. Once it beeped, he came face to face with a familiar person.

"You," they both said simultaneously. Chiaki eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here, Takuto?"

"No worries," Takuto said, putting his hands up innocently, "I just wanted to check if she was okay, but I can see she is. I'll come by tomorrow. See ya'!" He waved, walking towards the exit.

Chiaki watched him for a second until he was out of sight. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor number. He finally got to the girl's apartment and shook her gently. "Anonymous," he whispered. She stirred and half opened her left eye.

"Hmmm?"

"Where is the key to your apartment?"

"What are you talking about? I live with you, silly…," she said, snuggling closer and closing her eye.

"I wish," he muttered as his eyes caught sight of her wallet purse in her hand. He gently tried to remove it from her grasp, but her eyes shot open. She squirmed a little, not knowing who was holding her. She looked up after her vision adjusted and saw Chiaki smirking at her. "I guess that's all it takes to get you awake.

"Why are you carrying me," she asked confused.

"You told me to." She blushed at his answer.

"Did I say anything weird?"

"No," he lied, putting her down, "You're tired. Go get some rest." She nodded and watched him walk to his apartment.

"Chiaki," she whispered as he looked at her, waiting for her response, "Good night." He smiled at her.

"'Night, babe." He smirked when he saw her blush and watched as she entered her apartment, making sure she went in. He sighed and went inside of his own and jumped on his bed. "What a night," he sighed, "I have to tell her. I can't go through with this any longer."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

((Monday, 11th Day of Game))

[[14 Days Left]]

Maron was dressed and in the living room, reading a magazine catalog for _Zoo York & Company_. She might as well get to know the store and have a feel for it, since it was one of her top stores. The door bell rang, causing her to jump. She yelled she'd be right there and put her magazine on the coffee table in the living room.

She straightened her clothes out and went to the mirror right next to the apartment's exit and checked her hair and make-up. She opened the door to see who it was. A smile faintly grew on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Maron, Maron…is that anyway to talk to your partner in crime," he said with a devilish grin and walked in before she could answer. She shut the door and followed him to the kitchen as he took a seat. "I told you I was going to visit you yesterday, but you seemed to have other plans, you naughty girl." She looked at him confused and he smirked, "I bumped into Chiaki last night and he seemed to be holding you, oh so lovingly…did you guys do anything last night?"

She blushed and his face grew serious. "No, nothing happened, but what would it matter? I like Chiaki and I think our chemistry is building pretty well."

"Hmm, is that so," he said getting up and walking towards her. She backed into the corner of the counter and tried to find a way out. It was pretty much too late, as he boxed her in with his hand on both sides of her and his body only an inch apart from hers. Electricity shot through her body and her cheeks went warm, but she refused to look him in the eye. When Takuto saw this, he grabbed her chin, so she was looking at him.

He brought his face closer to hers, his lips forming a kissable pout and his eyelid half closed. She shut her eyes, and put her hands in front of his mouth. "I," she stuttered weakly and cleared her throat, "I don't think we should do this. I love Chiaki."

"But I thought we had something," he said.

"What?! We have nothing, mister! Remember the plan?"

"No…are you saying you've been using me," he growled, causing her to flinch.

"Stop putting words into my mouth! We had an agreement, so why do you care so much. You're a womanizer. Go hurt someone else."

"Watch your tongue. I'm way older than you and I don't think I like that Chiaki near you."

She tried to push away, but her wrists were in Takuto mind blowing grip. He held them only tighter, making her cry out in pain. "Don't even try it."

"B-but Takuto," she said softly, eyes starting to tear up. "I thought you were nice and understood what I was saying…where's your true self." She looked away, as the tears let loose, trickling down her face. His eyes remained cold as he dropped her hands. "I'll be back…don't you dare leave the apartment. Understand," he demanded, causing her to nod without hesitation.

"W-when will you be back?"

"Soon," he said, giving her a reassuring smile as he left.

Maron just stared at where he was standing and let images of what just happened and what she ever did wrong. He already knew the plan and yet he had to act like a dummy? She cared about Takuto and loved him as an older brother. She guessed he had other things in mind. She had to think fast…offer him a negotiation. For Pete's sake, she was held hostage in her own home and not aloud out or invite anyone in! What could she do to get him to stop this nonsense?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Takuto walked down the street, brushing his hang shakily through his hair as his inner voice spoke.

'_What…in the HELL were you THINKING,' the voice said.  
_****

'What did I do wrong? She got what she deserves for using me…'  
__

'Nah-ah! You made a deal with her. You chose to fall in love with her yourself. Your starting a relationship that was never there.'  
****

'What do you mean by that? I thought we had something.'**  
**

_'Hello?! You're a player! You can have any girl in this da mn world. You know, I'm seriously thinking your drunk or you just don't want to be a player anymore. What makes this girl so special?'_

**  
'I don't know…her innocence?'  
**

_'Well, stop, you're onlymaking her cry and feel dirty, guilty and confused. Do it again and I'll beat you up!'_

**  
'Oh, yeah! I want to see you do that, conscience.'**

_  
'Damn you…I'll figure out a way.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'I've got it,' Maron thought happily as she ran to get her cell phone out of her wallet purse and dialed one of her best friend's number. After two rings, her friend picked up. '_Hello?'_

"Yeah, Lena, it's Maron…you in town?"

'_Oh hey Maron long time no talk,' _Lena said laughing, _'What's up?'_

"Nothing, how about you?"

'_Nah, nothing's new; And I'm in town. Are you okay?'_

"Yeah," Maron replied, "I have someone I want you to meet."

'_Okay, when would you like me over?'_

"How about in an hour?"

'_Sounds good! You still living in the apartment?'_

"Yep, I'll see you then!"

'_Bye!'_

Maron shut the phone and smiled mischievously. 'Maybe this'll help. Time to play matchmaker,' she thought.

Twenty minutes later, Takuto came in while she was doing her make-up. He looked down at her lips and licked his own in response. "I'm back," he said smiling sheepishly. She put on her fake depressed look and looked at him.

"Oh," she simply said and walked towards the couch, crossed her legs and read a magazine.

'Great she's mad at me,' he said rolling his eyes. "Babe, I'm sorry for what I did before."

"What for saying I'm wrong? You know, you're probably right since you only believe your side of the story," she snapped.

"Aw, princess, don't be mad at me. I was probably drunk or something."

"Wow, what an excused," she said crossing her arms, still refusing to look at him. "I'm not your princess."

"Ugh, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to meet another girl."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not yours and you're a player anyway. I belong to Chiaki. I'm inviting someone over for you to meet."

"Oh, and who's that," he glared. His eyes soften once she turned and looked at him with a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret."

Forty minutes arrived and the door bell rang. She answered the door and told her friend to come in as she led her to the kitchen, where Takuto sat. "Takuto," she said as he looked up, flickering his eyes between Maron and the girl next to her, arching an eyebrow in question. "This is Lena. Lena, this is Takuto."

Lena offered her hand which he shook. "Nice meeting you," she said shyly.

'I knew she'd fall for him,' she smirked, 'I hope he feels the same way about her.

Lena Brown was a year older than Maron, but graduated the same year as her in high school this past year. She looked much like Maron, but her hair was layered in a short style and had auburn high lights streaked in her dark brown hair. Her eyes were a dark green, almost a brown. You wouldn't notice them unless you were in the sunlight. She had a model's skinny body, and was 5'6. Her trademark was her smile, which usually sent guys swooning.

Maron looked at Takuto, who started a conversation with her. He seemed interested. She took this time to leave. "I'll be right back." Takuto just nodded and her friend gave her a warning glance, causing Maron to grin. 'God, I hope something good happens so the weight could be lifted off my shoulders.' She pleaded up to the ceiling once she was out the door.

"Who are you praying to," someone said as she shot a glare at him. Her glare turned into a smile as she walked up to him. "Hey Chiaki, how's it going."

"Pretty good, but you just made my day with what I just saw," he smirked as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"So, are you ever going to tell me that important thing?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I should."

"Why," she pouted, getting a grin on his end.

"Well, a certain someone keeps getting distracted."

"I-I don't mean to," she said, biting her lip to keep from smiling, but failed miserably under his gaze.

"Come with me," he said, offering his arm to her, which she gladly took. They walked towards the elevator and waited for it. When it came they got into the elevator, went out to exit the apartment and headed off to the right, the opposite direction of _Izumi's_ and _Nuthan's_. She looked up at him questionably.

"I don't want any interruptions," he answered back. "We'll go towards the gardens in the park across the street."

She just nodded and bit her lip. Where had she heard garden from? She didn't know and didn't want to remember. She was just nervous of what Chiaki wanted to talk about. Once they were near the garden, she couldn't help, but admire all the beautiful exotic flowers. Allium, Baby's Breath, Lilies, Pink & Red Ginger, Irises and so many other types of flowers that she couldn't name.

They came towards a bench and sat close to each other as Chiaki went and grabbed Maron's hand.

"Anonymous, there is one question you have to answer for me first and don't hesitate to answer. You'll surely get a positive answer back."

"What is it?"

"Do you like me and not as just of a friend. Something more…possibly?" He looked at her and saw as her cheeks glowed a faint pink.

"Y-yes. I've felt this way since the fair. But I was so jealous that Vicky reminded you of Arina's work…she probably does." He sighed and pulled her closer.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You know why? Because I like you and you're the silly girl that reminds me of Arina's work. We've been through a lot even if it had been 11 or more days of knowing you." He kissed the back of her hand and looked her in the eye."Are you ready for the second part?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "I…know your name." She blushed redder than before and got out of her seat and snatched her hand away.

"H-how do you know?! And when did you find out? Do you even know what my name is or are you just toying around? Chiaki, I," she was stopped by his lips pressing against hers greedily and with need. He pulled back and looked at her half lidded eyes and smiled. He sat down and pulled her down with him.

"If you stop opening your annoying mouth, I would've told you."

"I'm not—."

"Don't say anything. You only make things worse than they are. Now relax and I'll tell you," he smirked as she pouted and leaned her head on his shoulder, playing with the hair on the back of his head. "First, your name is Maron Kusakabe. Second, I knew because it slipped out of your friends mouths a lot."

"Traitors," she muttered as he laughed. "How long I knew, well, since the very beginning."

"Then why did you continue on with it!? It was torturing me, you jerk," she punched him on the shoulder, but enough to hurt him.

"Maron, Maron…you have to realize that the game was my only way of getting to know you. Would you have talked to me if there was no game?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Well, still, I liked from the beginning anyways," she blushed burying her head in his shoulder. He grabbed her shoulders and shifted her body so she was looking straight at him, even if it meant straddling his waist.

"Do I get my award," he asked, as she looked down and crossed her arms.

"You've already had enough."

"I don't think so," he lifted her chin up with his curled index finger. He brought her face closer and gave her a soft, gentle kiss, a real kiss. Something ignited inside her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. He smiled into the kiss as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"**Ahem**," they jerked away and looked at who the intruder was.


	9. Chapter 9

((Monday, Early Afternoon))

[[2:30]]

There, in front of Maron and Chiaki's face were **all of them**. The voice came from Miyako, who was smirking, and had her boyfriend, Yamato, next to her trying to keep from laughing. As Maron thought, Takuto and Lena were getting warm and cozy in the background. She didn't know if they were trying to hide it, but their hands were entwined.

"Anonymous, I'm over here and not over there," Miyako shrieked as Maron glared.

"It's not what it looks like," Maron said as everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Maron, stop with the horrible lying," Chiaki whispered, his breathe sending shivers down her spine.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Chiaki said confidently as everyone's jaws dropped, except for Miyako of course, who gave a cheeky smile.

"Well, well, well," she said, with a sigh, "you guys are finally an item, but Chiaki still doesn't know your name."

"Actually—."

"When are you going to tell him, anonymous," Miyako said, egging on, "He can't stay in the dark forever. Everyone else knows…even Taco knows!"

"It's Takuto," Takuto yelled as she continued to ignore.

"Doesn't that make you mad Chiaki? Hmmmm?"

"Miyako…you sound like the wicked queen from Alice in Wonderland," Maron yelled.

"How dare you!"

Maron sighed and slapped herself in the forehead. "He knows."

"About what," Miyako said, clueless.

"Are you serious? You've complaining about it this whole time. He knows my name."

"I don't believe you."

"Chiaki," she said looking at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about anonymous," he said with a grin. She punched him in the shoulder and tried to pry his hands away from her waist but it was no use. He only wrapped them tighter and kissed on the cheek.

"Please, Chiaki…tell her," she said, giving him the puppy dog look as his eyes softened. He nodded and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Miyako, you've always been hard headed and hard to reach. You have temperamental issues, but you're still a true friend to anonymous. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine. Since you want me to prove it, her name is Maron Kusakabe."

Miyako glared at him and gave a silent 'humph' and examined the couple in front of her. 'Might as well bear with it, for I have lost,' she thought in defeat. "Well, let's get going. Chiaki, since you've had her all to yourself, I'll take things from here," she said grabbing Maron's hand, pulling her from Chiaki's grasp, "You can hang with Yamato."

The two best friends hooked arms and began walking out of the park with Takuto and Lena in the lead and their boyfriends in the back. "You have so much to tell me, girl," Miyako said soft enough for the two of them to hear.

"Welcome back from your mood swings, my friend," Maron said, grinning.

"Shut up, I was feeling confident."

"How'd you know we were in the park?"

"Stella. She said something about you guys being close and about Chiaki taking you to the gardens because it's what Roy brought her when she was confessed by him. I was looking all over for you! I barged into your apartment to find **that**," she said pointing to the Takuto in front, "was making out with one of our best friends and getting even further. I had to yell at them to get my presence known. They were moaning so loud that anyone on the top floor could hear them," she said loud enough for the two in the front to hear. She smiled triumphantly, seeing them tense. Maron just looked at her in disbelief.

"Anyway, so I asked them if they knew where you were and they didn't. They only knew that you left the apartment. So I went to Izumi's, thinking you'd probably be there seeing Stella. She said you saw her last night and knew something was up between you two," she sighed and glared at Maron, "Tell me what's happened these couple of days! I haven't seen you since that good for nothing fight with Chiaki!"

"I know and I'm sorry," Maron said, guiltily. "I'll tell you everything. Well, I found out that Stella's pregnant."

"Aw, when's she due?"

"In 12 months."

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously?

"Okay," Maron smiled, "March 16th."

"Oh wow I can't wait. What did she think the baby would be?"

"She feels it'd be a girl. Early today, Takuto tried to hold me hostage in my own home. I mean seriously, I like him too but in a brotherly way. It was just a false love alarm, which is why I invited Lena over. She almost looks like me, but has highlights, shorter hair and is taller than me. Their relationship is working way too fast for my taste, but as long as it's going smoothly and Takuto doesn't look like he'd kill me."

"Wow, what an idiot," Miyako laughed. "How'd Chiaki find out your name?"

"Hmm, let's see…two little **lovebirds** blurted it out a couple times," Maron said looking at her, "I wonder who** they **are?" She smiled and laughed seeing Miyako turn red in embarrassment.

"Now I know why I get the title 'loud mouth'."

"Exactly, but it's all pretty good. I'm kind of glad. Things started to turn out well and even though I had that whole fake relationship he still kept his cool even if we did have some fights."

Miyako snorted at this, "Are you serious? He didn't keep his cool for one second since you talked about him and used Vicky against him. He was in a total jealous rage!"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Maron said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have a job interview coming up."

"Oh, really, when?"

"In two days. I have to prep up for it. I'm nervous, but more excited than ever!"

"You'll do fine. I'll help you out! Do you want to come over tonight and I'll ask questions to you and you answer them. We haven't hung out in a while."

"Sounds like a plan," she laughed and studies her friend, "You've changed so much. You now only have moments when you get cocky."

"Yeah, you too! You've changed as well. I bet it's because we're in mature relationships."

"Miyako, you've been a relationship and mine is just starting to bloom. We're growing up."

"Most definitely… So everyone," Miyako said, catching everyone's attention, "Want to chill at _La Belle Mall_? Maron will treat us!"

Everyone agreed as Maron glared at her friend. "Still haven't changed that part of you."

"Yep, that's what you get for keeping so many big things from me."

"So much for friends," Maron muttered.

"You bet you," Miyako winked and looked at her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, Maron was in front of Miyako's door, waiting for someone to open up. She was surprised that her parents didn't answer. It was none other than Miyako herself, who rolled her eyes.

"They're out of town. They went on vacation to some island. It's like a second honeymoon for them. Come on in." Miyako motioned for her friend to come in and led her to the living room, where she saw both their boyfriends (well, Chiaki and her still weren't er…lovebirds, yet), sitting and watching Transformers.

"Wow, Miyako, you sure keep your friend updated with some big news, like what they're doing here," Maron said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it. We're both even, so enjoy your **boyfriend** being here. We'll be watching a horror film," she said. "Listen, you need to think about questions they'd ask you for the interview. Do you have a resume?"

"Of course."

"Good, if you have that, it only makes it easier. I can help with wardrobe. We'll go to the mall tomorrow and buy something comfortable and casual. We shouldn't shop at _Zoo York and CO._, since they have new stuff every week. They'd think weirdly of you!"

"Hey what are you guys talking about that's so secretive," Yamato spoke up. It was hard to believe _he_ was a geek. Lately he hasn't been wearing his glassed (which Miyako mentioned he broke). His striking gray-brown eyes made him look mysterious and hotter. Who knew it'd change him into a new, confident man. It was probably the work of Miyako.

"Maron has a job interview," Miyako said. Yamato shrugged his shoulders, but Chiaki looked in disbelief.

She sat down next to Chiaki and touched his face as he flinched. "What," she asked, searching his eyes.

"You never told me you had an interview," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot with everything going on this week. It's in two days. Do you want to come to the mall with me tomorrow and be a critic with outfits?" He looked up and studied her pleading face of forgiveness.

"Nah, you hang out with Miyako and have some bonding time," he said, putting his arms around her waist, dragging her in a sitting position between his legs. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he rested his on top of her head as they waited for Miyako to put the movie on.

"Nice to see you've finally joined us," she said sarcastically as they blushed. She turned on the TV and the menu for The Amityville (1970's) popped up on the screen, "Anyone who is scared should leave now."

"Well then, I'll take my leave," Maron said nervously and tried to get up, only making Chiaki's hold on her tighten and she glared at him.

"You're scared of thriller movies," he whispered in disbelief once the lights were shut and the movie began.

"What," she said sternly, "There's only two things that scare me: Scary movies…"

"And," he asked, urging on.

"And death," Maron breathed out.

"That doesn't count. Almost everyone fears death. No one can say they embrace death only those who are old and ready for God to close their eyes," he said kissing her hair and ear, making her shiver. "I'll protect you from the horrid scenes."

"Will you to idiots shut up," Miyako hissed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[[Next Day]]

"How about this," Maron asked as she posed to Miyako in a yellow blazer and pencil skirt with white trimmings around it.

"Hmmm…I like it. It shows that you're a sophisticated business woman. You should buy one more just in case you change your mind and want to go casual and outdoors," Miyako said, browsing through the various options out in front of her as her eyes brightened. "Oooh, try this one and this one and…" This went on for a while as Maron staggered behind with a pile of clothes that you couldn't see her glaring at Miyako.

"I think that's quite enough, Miyako."

Instead of buying two outfits, she bought at least ten different outfits that she just couldn't put down. It varied down to a dress pants, blouses, summer dresses and a yoga outfit (Don't know why that's in there…).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

((Wednesday))

[[a.k.a. INTERVIEW DAY!]]

Maron gulped looking up at the massive skyscraper. "I can't do this," she muttered, turning around. Takuto rolled her eyes and pulled her flushed to his body. He rubbed her arms and whispered comforting words in her ear, making her relax.

"You **can** do this. You know more about fashion than anyone I know. You know your dream is to become of fashion designer. Learn the business and work your way higher. This is what you've dreamed about and have been annoying about for the past couple days," he said, laughing as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Easy for you to say… this is my first job out of high school. I hope I'm all they expect me to be. I don't want to mess up."

"Be yourself, Maron. That's all that really matters at the moment. You mess up, laugh it off. Show that you are comfortable. They won't scold you."

"I guess you're right. Ready?"

"Definitely."

They walked into the building; they're feet clacking on the marble floors as they headed to the main desk that took three quarters of the room. An almost balding man with glasses looked up, squinting his eyes and stopped what he was doing on the computer.

"May I help you," he asked.

"Yes, my name is Maron Kusakabe and I'm supposed to be meeting with Ayumi Hiroki on the 17th floor," she said, looking him straight in the eye. He nodded and typed away on the computer and pressed enter, reading the description. He looked up and pointed to the right side of the room.

"She is waiting for you and the elevators are to your right," he said. Maron said a quick thank you and she and her boyfriend were on their way up to the interview room. They got off the elevator and turned left, where there was a glass door that said in blue Zoo York and Co. They got in and were met with another man working at a desk.

"You must be Miss. Kusakabe." Maron nodded as he continued. "Mrs. Hiroki will be with you shortly. Please, take a seat."

Maron grabbed Chiaki's hand as she led him to the seats, pulling him on the one next to her. She squeezed his hand as she bit her lip. Chiaki couldn't help but laugh at her behavior. She was acting like a little girl who was about to get her shot at the doctor's. He gave her a small peck on the lips. "Keep chewing your lip and you'll end up making it bleed."

She smiled and slapped on the shoulder. "I just hope this goes well."

"Kusakabe, Maron," a woman said as Maron stood up, answering. "My name is Ayumi Hiroki." The woman smiled and shook Maron's hand in a welcoming gesture. She looked very young, possibly in her late twenties, early thirties. She had very dark brown hair, almost black, that went two inches past her shoulders and curled at the ends. She had bangs that swept to the side and she was wearing a yellow dress. "Follow me," she said smiling.

They went into a cozy room as she went behind a wooden desk and sat on her black leather chair. "Sit," she said and Maron did and the interview began. "So, Maron…What interests you about this job?"

"Well, almost everything; from clothing to make up line to accessories. Ever since I was younger, I've always wanted to be a designer. This job would help me to get the vibe on what people like today. This store, in my opinion, will help me to get the business well. I want to help people who don't know what they're looking for, and I want them to be happy with the choices I help them make."

The woman nodded as she wrote things down and she asked questions such as why the business was right for her, or why should they hire her, and are you willing to travel. "Well, Maron, I really like you. I am willing to hire you since you qualify for the job. Zoo York and CO. is the right thing for you. We have our clothing stores in malls and you can work your way up from salesperson, to magazine editor to the designer of their outfits. Your pay will start at minimum wage and grow as you move up."

"Thank-you so much, Mrs. Hiroki. I really appreciate this. When do you want me to start?"

"Next week or even sooner would be best. I will call you to make sure. Thank-you for coming in, Maron," she smiled, offering her hand.

"You're welcome," she said, shaking Ayumi's hand. Maron walked out with a smile on her face and saw Chiaki standing there, clueless.

"How'd it go," he asked. Her answer was a big, teddy bear hug. "I guess it went well. I'm so happy for you! Let's go celebrate!"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Hmmm...," his eyes twinkled in mischief, "I'd say candle light dinner at my place, rose pedals and a bed ready for you so I can make sweet…"

"STOP! I agree with the rest…not the whole intimate thing." She was blushing and he smirked at her reaction. She glared and walked away and continued to press the elevator button until it opened, hoping she'd be able to close it in his face. She was wrong, of course. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back to his front and gave her a kiss on the neck. He walked them into the elevator and waited until the door closed.

"You know you want me, baby," he whispered hotly, causing her to fume with embarrassment.

"Not in a million years," she snapped.

"Oh," he said, letting go of her, "if that's how it is I'll leave you alone." He turned his back on her, trying hard not to laugh. For a moment she felt bad and hugged him.

"Chiaki, I want you…just not in **that way**…yet." He looked at her and grabbed her shoulders with wide eyes.

"So, there's hope?"

"Of course and only if our relationship lasts really long." He sighed sadly as she giggled. They had reached the apartment building and stepped inside. They reached the top floor and walked until they stopped at Chiaki's door.

"Well," she said biting her lip, "I guess I'll see you later." She said as she began walking. 'I hope he forgot that whole romantic thing,' she thought

"Not so fast," he said.

'Or not,' she sighed mentally and turned around and saw he was way too close. She took a step back only for him to grab her arm and drag her back to his apartment. "I wasn't going to forget my promise to you. I care for you and I want to make you happy." The door shut and their romantic date began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[[Two years later; Wednesday, October 22nd]]

((Autumn))

Maron, 19, and Chiaki, 20, were studying for tests that were coming up in a few weeks at his place. They both went to separate colleges, but found ways to be together. Maron was a part of the design program at the University of Astoria, while Chiaki was majoring in communications at Z.Y.U. for his creative writing ability, hoping to become an author (who knew he had it in him?).

Miyako, now 19, had broken up with Yamato, since he found _different_ interest (ahem, if you know what I mean), leaving her on a verge of tears (which was not her style). That happened about a year and a half ago, where she decided to go to L.A. to study the film business. She wanted to become a director for CSI shows, since her father's detective blood flowed through her veins. She ended up meeting a man about six months ago named Jared Hillshire, who was 21 and an actor starring in ABO show such as _Duffy the Umpire Saver_ and _Cruel Flood_. She ended up finishing school early and is now writing a script for her boyfriend's newest show _Obedience_. They plan to be married next spring (Chiaki and Maron were invited).

"Maron, you okay," Chiaki said, smiling as he held her hand from across the table. He was still the same person with his perverted attitude and sense of humor; just more mature and has a deeper voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be," she said, putting his hand to her lips as she kissed it.

"You were just in a daze. Is there a monologue unleashing in that brain up there?"

"Of course! It has everything to do with you," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, really," he said putting his fingers to his chin in a critical way, "You'd be lost without my good looks."

"Most definitely, without you the world would be in anarchy! Everyone would go crazy!" They laughed at their small act as Maron looked back at her Art text book reading about the gothic style. She was majoring in fashion, yet she had to study architecture? It was weird. "Did you enjoy your birthday party last week?"

"Of course I did! You were there," he said, bringing his chair and books closer to her. "Speaking of birthdays, yours is coming up next month. November 4th, right?"

"Yep!"

"Do you want anything special?"

"Not really," she said. She looked at him and frowned, "What?"

"You've saying that ever since I've met you," he glared. "You have to tell me something."

"I'm satisfied with whatever you give me."

His eyes softened, as he took her hands. "Are you sure? There's got to be something you've always wanted."

"All I want is you," she said, blushing as he smiled, bringing his face closer to hers so they were nose to nose.

"You already have me."

"Listen, just surprise me. You know I like surprises! You want to call it a night?"

"Sure, let's get to bed." They looked at each other and ran to Chiaki's bedroom, where both of them went to separate night tables on each side of the bed, took out what they needed and raced to the bathroom. Chiaki got there first, of course, while Maron pouted.

"That's not fair…you're a boy!" He hung onto the door and leaned close to her ear.

"Suffer," he purred, sending shivers down her spine as he slammed the door shut. She sighed and went back to the bedroom and put on her leopard print nightgown and pink silk robe. She went back to where the bathroom was and knocked on the door. She heard a muffle that said 'be right there'. She closed her eyes and waited to hear the door open and his footsteps to go to the bedroom. She rolled her eyes and went to wash up.

Once she went to the bedroom, she gasped. There, at the night table to the right, Chiaki was leaning against the table, editing his papers with only boxers on. Once he heard the gasp he looked up worriedly only to see her cover her eyes. He smirked and looked back down. "How many times do we have to go through this Maron? We've been living together for six months and have slept in the same bed for 4 and half."

"B-but you're half naked," she said blushing, not even taking her hands off her eyes. He sighed and walked up to her with a grin. He removed her hands from her eyes and kissed her nose, cheeks, side of her lips, jaw and continued teasing her until she groaned in frustration. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips and looked at her face. Maron tried to get rid of the goofy smile that was on her face, but failed to no avail.

"I will continue sleeping like this for the rest of my life," he smirked, "Now, let's get you in our bed."

Maron squeaked as he lifted her up and put her on the left side of the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

((Wednesday, November 4th))

[[MARON'S BIRTHDAY!]]

It was exactly two weeks (not joking) as Maron woke up to her alarm at 6 that morning with a confused look. 'What was today,' she thought. 'I can't put my finger on it but I know it's something special.' She went to the closet to pick out her clothes for class and ran to the bathroom to wash up, still thinking. After gargling, gasping, choking on the mouth wash and spitting it out, she knew.

"It's my birthday," she shrieked and ran back, fully clothed with jeans, gray tee-shirt and a scarlet cardigan, to her room only to forget that Chiaki had to leave early. She spotted a red rose and a note on his pillow. She ran over and picked it up.

_Maron,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning to see your confused reaction. =] I love you and happy birthday! I won't be able to see you until tonight, so I hope you have the best day ever! Until then!_

_Love your half naked boyfriend,  
Chiaki_

She smiled dreamily and laughed at the note before folding it and putting it in her pocket. The day went by sluggishly and it was indeed the worst day ever. Almost every teacher scolded her for day dreaming and almost all her friends forgot.

"Happy Birthday Maron," her best friend, Naomi Wilson whispered in the last class of the day. It was the only class she had with her, but they always hung out after school in the sewing room to come up with new ideas and designs. They were at the top of their class and were most likely to succeed with their career. They decided once they were done with college, they would start their own line of clothing.

"Class dismissed," the teacher said, as Maron hooked arms with Naomi and they walked out.

"Thanks, Naomi!"

"How was your birthday so far today?"

"Ugh it was horrible, until now. Every teacher called on me today and scolded me for daydreaming," she rolled her eyes, "Today might be my birthday, but it also reminds me that all those test are coming up in two weeks week. Seriously, teachers cram everything before break starts in December."

"I know! I haven't even started studying. They're just tests, Maron. Give it a break this week and start up again next week. Half of them are essays. We're strong in our writing skills."

"You're right. Want to come over tonight."

"I can't," her friend said, biting her lip. "Sam is taking me out today. It's been forever since we've done anything together. Speaking of boys how's your man?"

"Pretty good, still excites me."

"Alright, well I'm going to go. Bye Maron." Naomi said as Maron said the same, giving her friend a hug.

As soon as Naomi left, she decided to go to _Hemingway Park_, and sat on the bench where Chiaki confessed he liked her. It was also the same place where he told her that he knew what her name was. The sun was beginning to go down. She looked at her phone in the back pocket of her book bag and saw it was 4:30. She decided to stay there and admires the colors on the trees on this crisp day.

She loved autumn so much. She had to wait another year for it to come back again almost every time in her life. She might as well embrace it, while she can. She rubbed her hands together and put them in the pockets of her cardigan.

"I knew I'd find you here," he said, causing her to jump and glare at him.

"Do you always have to scare me," she whined.

"Yep it's my job," he sat down next to her and put an arm around her, bringing her closer, "I remember I confessed to you here."

"You also told me you knew my name." He looked down at her in surprise, as she smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been that long."

"Would you stop that," she punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"What," he said annoyed.

"You make it sound like we're older than we should be."

"Yeah," he said getting up, offering her a hand as she looked at him questionably before taking it. "There's something waiting for you at home." He brought her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday, love."

"T-thank you," she blushed. They walked out of the park, knowing her surprise was waiting for her at home.

* * *

**Hey Readers!**

**Things seem to be turning out fine and I'm making sure to actually get the chapters (that should have been meant to be added long before) out before the summer is over. The story keeps getting longer, since my brain comes up with weird and new ideas. This might be another couple chapters long. Heck, I might as well write a novel with all this information! Thank you for reading and reviews would be nice! **

**If you get a little suspicious on why the chapters keep going shorter, it's because I had two of the same chapter and it pained me! I'm so sorry, I hadn't noticed. You don't know how much I love you all! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good things come to an end…. But there's always another beginning.**

*****_**Crazy Sugar**_*****


	10. Chapter 10

((Wednesday, November 4th))

[[EVENING OF MARON'S BIRTHDAY]]

"What's the sur—."

"Shhh," Chiaki cut in as he silently opened the door into their dark apartment. He covered her eyes, turned the lights on and…

"SURPRISE!"

Maron took her boyfriend's hands off her eyes and brightened up seeing the face of Izumi, Stella, Roy and their little baby girl, Violet. It still surprises Maron to this day that Stella knew that her baby was going to be a girl. She went over to Stella and gave her a hug and kissed the little Violet's forehead as the baby giggled, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Maron! It seems like ages since we've last spoken to each other," Stella squealed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Stella, I saw you last week," Maron said, smiling.

"I know, I know, but I feel you've grown up so fast! How's it going? Have you been studying for your exams? How is Naomi? Have you and your friend came up with any ideas for the clothing line?"

"Whoa, whoa, honey, slow down. Maron just got home and it's her birthday. You have the whole night to talk to her," Roy cut in, taking the baby from his wife's arms and smiling genuinely down at Maron, "We all have a surprise for you."

"Yep, we all chipped in to bring it here," Izumi cut in, giving Maron a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Okay," she said curiously, "What is **it**?"

"Hey, I am SO not an it," someone said in the background. Maron's eyes widened in surprise as her friends, who are like family to her, cleared the way. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I cannot believe it! Miyako, you're here," Maron squealed as both of them hugged each other tightly. "What the hell? I haven't heard from you in months. I know you're working on a script, but what have you been up to all these months."

"Girl, you know what I had to go through. There were interviews, castings, dating and so much other nonsense that I didn't have time and with school and exams on top of it, how the hell would I be able to talk to you?!? Believe me, if you were in my situation you'd do the same thing," Maron was about to protest when she noticed someone behind Miyako. Maron had a smug grin on her face as she looked at Miyako.

"Miyaaako, who is this guy that you haven't introduce to us?"

"Duh, Maron, that's my fiancé, Jared Hillshire! I've already told you about him. Everyone already knows who he is and you might as well meet," she took her friends hand and led her to Jared, "Jared, this is Maron. Maron, Jared."

"Nice to meet you," Maron said, offering a hand as Jared shook it.

"Nice meeting you too. It's always nice to meet one of Miyako's closest friends. She's told me a lot about you and your friend's idea of starting a clothing line. Are you still up for the idea?"

"Of course! My friend and I know this is something we've always wanted to do. I'll show you some of our designs later. Hopefully she'll be able to stop by later after her date. So, how's it going with your new ABO show? I've seen a couple episodes and it seems interesting. You're really good at what you do. You definitely have a talent."

"Thank-you and it really is a success. We've had numerous viewers and a lot of good comments on it. We just finished season one and will be filming the second season during pilot season. Miyako is doing really good with the script. She's always got a great idea and is on top of her work for the most part."

"How did you guys meet?"

"At the college of course," Miyako butted in, "I was lost getting to my class and he was there in the hall. I thought I knew him from somewhere, but I never was able to get his name until one of my friends invited me to one of her friend's parties. Then I knew who he was and hit it off from there."

"Not exactly, Miyako," he argued, "She didn't want to go out with me, which made me more determined. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen and known, but she was hard headed as well. She said no every time I asked her to come and hang out with me. I can't believe she hadn't realized how ignorant she was being." He glared playfully down at her as he bought her close to him.

"I didn't know I was being hard-headed," Miyako said innocently as she tried to pry herself away from her boyfriend, but he held her firm. Maron rolled her eyes dramatically and left to go catch up with Stella, who was sitting with Violet on her lap. Roy was with Chiaki and Izumi, seeming to talk in secrecy.

"I can't believe Roy left you all alone over here," Maron said as she sat next to her dearest friend, who was like a sister-figure to her. Maron was an only child after all and didn't know how to be loved. Stella, her family and even her boyfriend opened her up to it. "How are you and baby." Stella sighed dramatically and smiled gently, bringing the child closer.

"We're all doing fine. Time is definitely flying. It feels like only yesterday I was in agonizing labor pains and now, here's my beautiful child, already a year and a half and is already walking and learning how to talk!"

"It definitely does go by fast, but at least you're living up to every moment. She's so adorable! Are you thinking of another child?"

"I don't know. Roy wants one, but I don't think I want one yet, but knowing me, it'll end up happening. I just want Roy to be the one going through the pain! Forty hours through labor! It was definitely worth it, but it maddens me that he doesn't understand!"

"Boys will be boys. They're too blind to see what we go through. I got my hair re-layered again and Chiaki didn't even notice!" Stella rolled her eyes, grabbed Maron's shoulder, holding onto the baby a little tighter.

"Honey, you could cut your hair short and they still wouldn't notice."

"True, true."

Everyone continued to talk to each other, catching up on what they missed. They all sat down as Maron opened her presents, letting little Violet help rip the paper off. She blew out the twenty candles on the top of her cake and started to give a piece to each person when Naomi and her boyfriend, Sam, showed up.

Everything went smoothly as everyone relaxed on the couch. Jared brought up the 'designing project' Maron and Naomi were working on and Maron hurriedly went to the bedroom and pulled out a couple designs. Maron, Naomi, Chiaki and Sam all gathered in the living room with Miyako and Jared. Maron had said her good-byes to Izumi, and Stella's family, for Violet fell asleep. Jared studied them and nodded with Miyako leaning to see their work. They all fell in complete silence, waiting for him to say something.

"These are really good and it looks like you two have something. Do you know if you can scan these and send them to me? I know someone in the style business and I'm sure he'll be happy to look them over and help you get yourself out there."

"You'd really do that," Naomi said excitedly as she held her boyfriends hand.

"Yeah, that would such an honor to put my girlfriend and her friend's names out there," San replied, smiling.

"I hope this isn't too much out of your way," Chiaki said, pulling Maron into his lap.

"No, not at all! Anything to help a friend," he said, standing up, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

The boys stood up and shook hands with Jared as he helped Miyako up. "It was nice meeting you too," the boys said. Naomi and Maron said their thank-you's as they hugged Miyako and Jared.

"Sorry I couldn't stay long. It was nice to meet you Naomi, but we have a flight to catch. There's an award ceremony tomorrow and I have to go make appointments and get ready for it. Happy Birthday, Maron and you're definitely coming to my wedding right?"

"Of course!"

"Naomi, you could come too if you want to. It's in the spring, but I'll let you know through invitation. Good night guys!" A half hour later, Naomi and Sam left and it was just Maron and Chiaki. Maron started to clean up the kitchen as Chiaki walked behind and wrapped his arms around her, planting kisses on her neck.

"Chiaki, stop," she said, shaking while she was washing the glasses.

"Why," he purred.

"B-because, you're distracting me!" She blushed as he continued to plant kisses and pressed her even closer.

"Let me do the rest of the cleaning. You're the birthday girl." He sat her down in a chair, as she watched him from the back, enjoying the view as he did his work. He smirked when he noticed her dazed expression. He threw the towel on the dish rack, picked her up bridal style. "Let's go to bed, princess." She snuggled into him as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

(( Thursday, June 2nd ))

[[ Next Year After ]]

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
Miyako Himura Toudaiji and Jared Brown Hillshire  
on Monday afternoon  
June the 6__th__  
at five o' clock  
Santa Monica Beach  
Followed by a reception  
R.S.V.P_

"Flight 902 is now boarding. I repeat, flight 902 is now boarding from Zoo York to L.A. Please make your way to the door with your ticket."

"That's us," Chiaki said, as he picked up the bags. Maron looked up at him and eyes the door nervously. He looked at her questionably. "Is there something wrong?" She snapped out of it and shook her head, grabbing her pink duffle and getting up.

They made their way on the plane as Chiaki put their bags up above their seats and sat down next to his girlfriend, who was now messing with her ruffled, yellow polka-dotted dress. He wore khaki shorts and a polo and looked at her funny. "Alright, spill it."

"No friggin' way. I never told you about this and I still refuse to." She turned her head away from and watched as the baggage cart rolled away. 'Almost time for departure,' she thought, buckling up, looking as calm as possible.

"The truth will have to come out eventually," he warned as she rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. The intercom came on saying they were about to depart. As unnoticeably as she could, she clutched onto her summer dress and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Chiaki stared amusingly at her and leaned back, closing his eyes. 'Five measly hours to get to the other side of the country,' was his last thought, as sleep drifted.

Once she saw he was dormant, she shut the visor, blocking the sun rise and anything from below. She took out "A Knight in Shining Armor" by Jude Deveraux and buried herself in it. There was nothing left to do and it was only 9:00 in the morning and she needed to waste some time…

Chiaki eyes drifted open as he took his head off Maron's, surprised to see him clutching onto him. His eyes softened as he planted a kiss on her forehead and her lips, causing her to squirm and let out a low moan as if ready to awaken. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at him with a smile, and snuggled closer.

"Morning," he whispered as she said the same in return, stretching a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

"You're terrified of planes."

She looked at him flabbergasted. "I am not! You're just saying that just to cover up the fact that you are."

"You're in denial," he sung out.

"Fine! Believe what you want to believe, but I'm not," she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Aw, come on, love. Just tell me the truth."

"You'll just have to be left in the dark with this one."

"Suit yourself," he said, shrugging turning away from her.

"Aw, come on Chiaki," she said, grabbing onto his arm, "This shouldn't get to you." He continued to ignore her. While she was taking this seriously, he was about to burst out laughing. "Ch-chiaki," she said, her sight blurring from tears. She made a sniffing noise and turned over and looked at nothing.

Chiaki turned over, feeling guilty all of a sudden. He lifted up the arm rest separating them and grabbed her waist. "Aw, Maron, I didn't mean to make you sad. I was only joking."

"Then, why'd you do it," she said, blinking back the tears in her eyes, but still didn't turn to face him. He just sighed and kissed her shoulder.

"I just thought you'd take it lightly."

"You have to understand I'm a woman who cares deeply about you and when you did that, I just felt a little shunned. I didn't mean to take it to an extreme. It's like they say, "Big girls don't cry"….I guess I'm a baby." She looked down and avoided any eye contact from him. He smiled and lightly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You don't have to be perfect all the time. Even when you cry, you're still perfect. I love you and I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said, leaning on his shoulder, "And I am terrified of plains." He kissed the top of her head and leaned into her ear.

"I know."

* * *

Orchestra music playing on the beach, white-table clothed tables and white chairs set up on the sand. A frozen ice statue with a table full of imported fruits, vegetables, pastas and so many other exotic flavors are all around. The sun was setting, giving a perfect view of the ocean with its waves clashing against the shore. People were chattering, laughing and dancing as if this was the best time of their lives.

"This wedding is extraordinary and you definitely deserve it, the both of you," Maron said to Miyako, who had her arm on Jared's. She was definitely beaming with joy and had a twinkle in her eye. She looked stunning with her strapless, cream-colored wedding dress. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with curled strands on each side of her face and was finished off with beautiful white flowers in it. She definitely deserved this with everything that's gone on through the years. The work definitely pays off. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"No, thank you for coming," Miyako said, hugging her friend really quickly, "You're the best friend and made-of-honor a girl could ever have!"

"You too, Miyako. Now get out there and show everyone that you run the wedding!"

"With pleasure," she said, grabbing her husband's hand, who smiled sheepishly. She watched and was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to be face to face with boyfriend.

"May I have this dance," he asked, offering a hand. She nodded and took his hand gradually, holding up her pale pink dress, careful not to trip over the fabric and made their way to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his waist, as he pulled her gently to his body. It was as if no one existed and it was as if it was only the two of them swaying to the beat of the music. The song came to an end as she tip toed to his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips as he pushed her closer, giving him better access.

"And now time for the throwing of the bouquet," Miyako said, as everyone squealed and ran over to the middle pushing and shoving. Chiaki looked at her.

"Do you want to go after the bouquet?"

"Nope!"

"Then, follow me." He took her hand and led her off the plat form and on the sand. She paused and took off her shoes, hanging onto him for balance. He already had his off and took her heels and put them in his left pants pocket. She took in the sea breeze and leaned against him, walking along the shore, but careful enough just to feel the moist of the sand. "You having fun?"

"Of course! She's my best friend and I'll be there for her. She's always there for me. Have you got to know Jared?"

"Yep and it seems to me everything is turning out quite fine with the wedding and also the whole fashion career for you. I heard the guy he sent it to liked it and will be contacting you."

"I'm glad."

"There's something else I want to ask," he said as she looked at him. He put his hand in his right pocket, took something out and put it behind his back. "You love me, right?"

"With all my heart, why?"

"Because," he said, kneeling down and looking up at her, "we've been together for a long time and you've made me feel so alive and different that it freaked me out at first. I was naive before, but I've grown into a man and I know what I want."

"Yes?"

"Maron Kirei Kusakabe, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**It has definitely been a while! I have uploaded this chapter and I hope you like it! I have no excuse for not uploading any new chapters. I hope you don't hate me! I've been thinking about this story every single day and biting my lip for not getting around to it! But here's the chapter and I'll make sure to get the next one up. Read, review and don't forget to enjoy! =]**

** *~Crazy Sugar ~***


	11. Chapter 11

It is the moment every girl dreams of and it all comes true once someone asks you those four little words. 'Will you marry me?' It's a daring step to take, to be a part of someone's life forever, bound as one until death do thee part. Yes, there are divorces now in days, but this couple, even bought up in the most modern times of technology, affairs and separations, they're 'old-fashioned', you can say.

All this was running through Maron's mind. Her blood was rushing, heart was hiccupping and she was lost for words, totally blown away by this question that she thought all her single years would be so easy to answer. She looked into Chiaki's eyes and saw promises and patience. She loved this man. She knew before she met him that if she found the one she loved, she'd love him all the way through as long as she felt that tingling sensation that ran through her.

That tingling sensation that she always imagined is almost exactly how it felt when he touched her…even better! It was so powerful that he only had to look at her, not even touch her physically, and she'd feel that warmth well through her heart. He was the one who knew how to make her tick without even **trying**. The one that told her she was perfect no matter what situation they were in. He was there for her from those first days they met. It wasn't until that moment when she tried to make him jealous through Takuto that Chiaki was as serious as she with having a relationship.

The waves clashing against the sand bought her out of her trance as she looked down, feeling the moisture of the sand beneath her feet. She looked at Chiaki's now sanded pants and then slowly raised her eyes to his face.

"I don't know what to say." That was the first thing she blurted out as he smirked, making the heat rise to her cheeks.

"There are only two choices, yes or no. You don't even have to say anything but that," he replied. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Even at the most happiest moment of my life, you still crack a joke."

"So…"

"Yes."

"Yes what?

"You said that's all I need a reply."

"You know I don't mean **everything **I say."

"Fine," she laughed, "Yes, Chiaki Rae Nagoya, I will marry you."

Still kneeling, he smiled and removed the ring from the box. She was so overwhelmed by him and the question that she didn't even notice the ring. Here it was, a beautiful 14K White Gold 1/3 Carat Diamond Solitaire ring, as he slipped it onto her 6 inch finger. He slowly got up and kissed the tears that streamed down her cheek.

"Don't cry love," he said, taking her face in his hands as he leaned in.

"I'm not crying," she protested, looking into his eyes, her future husband's eyes.

"Liar," he murmured and sealed the deal with a kiss as her fingers gently brushed through her hair. Happiness and a passion ran through her veins as their lips touched. She smiled against his lips as all the passion that was held back, from the first moment she was on the plane all the way to her friend's wedding, flooded out of her as she pressed her face closer to his, if that's possible.

He was just as needy as she as he held her close, arms circled around her tiny waist. He was happy she said yes. He knew deep inside she would say yes just by remembering all their moments they had the past 5 years that went by. He also knew she could have said no and they ended this whole relationship they had right here. He had planned this for 4 months and kept going back and forth with the 'what if's' he had in mind. He was glad to get it over with before he regretted it later.

While she felt passion and happiness, he felt relief and pleasure. Every shiver, every gasp, every breath, every murmur and sigh seemed to be focused on. Love isn't just compatibility and happiness. It's about feelings and knowing what every sound means from your partner. Knowing that you don't have to look at their face, but just listen to them and hear the distinctness in their voice, what feeling are running through them, how many pauses they made when speaking. Love is mystery and something we question…how, what, when, why and how. All of them apply to the word. Love is what bought these two together. Fate you can call it or destiny.

Four months after, on October 9th, Maron and Chiaki got married in _Hemingway Park_. Chiaki wore the formal black and white tux and Maron wore a strapless wedding that was simple, tight-fitted and diamond white—a daring mermaid cut. Both their families were there, Maron met his parents and he actually got to meet hers. They said their "I do's", walked down the aisle together, had the after party, threw the bouquet and left for their honeymoon [in Paris, France if I may add].

Maron ended up being known for her clothing line 'MN A la Mode' with her friend Naomi and have traveled all over the world. Chiaki became a book author of several hit mystery novels in which two were made into Academy Award Winning films. There are gaps that I leave unknown, but all I can say is that they lived…._Happily Ever After _for **more** than 25 Days.

_ The End_


	12. Dear Readers

_**Dear readers,**_

Thank-you for your patience and endurance that you've had helping create this story with me. Sorry it took so long, but now it's done and you can go on wondering if they had kids, where they live and how they got through the rest of their lives. Like relationships, stories always need heart, soul and dedication (horrors included =]). My first story is finally done. It did take long, I know. Even if this is a typical line, but things really do "come up"—school, exams, SAT's, auditions and so on. Things came up so much that I got too lazy to even type or I was just thinking of new ideas for another story [which I have, by the way]. We've all been through this and I give it my all in these stories—blood, sweat and tears and edit them more than 7 times. I try to make them long and I know that last chapter is rushed and short, but I put emotion into it. The depth that was needed throughout the whole story finally showed through—the finale. I tried to make them long, ranging from about 1,000 to possibly 5,000 words or so. You might not believe this, but I've thought about this story every single friggin' night since a month after I posted chapter ten. It _**tortured**__** me. But now as the door closes on this story, another will open. Thank-you all for traveling on this **__**long**__** journey with me. I love all of you.**_

*~Crazy Sugar~*


End file.
